The Skyeyed Raven and the Little Gryphon
by Shaelyn McTier
Summary: In the Realm, it's only live or die. There is no other option. In the castle of Vaaylaryos, The House Vega stands proud and strong. In the Kings City, Olivayne. Prince Beck is soon to come into power with his faithful warrior, the Sky-eyed Raven at his side. What happens when the Raven and Gryphon meet? A/U. OCs. R&R please. M for Language, Death, Mention of Rape, etc.
1. Tori

**Okay, okay. So, I've been reading the series called "A Song of Ice and Fire." and I thought to myself.."HMM, should I incorporate my favorite TV show into that world? YES. YES I SHALL."  
**

**Now, technically you won't see any of the original characters of the series. This is just a story about how it would be like for the Victorious crew in the aSoIaF universe without the Starks, Lannisters, etc. etc.**

**Also, this story will contain Jori. (If I make it that far) You'll also see Beck and an OC. The main story revolves around Tori and Jade though.  
**

**(And yes, I know I have another story to write, but I couldn't resist writing this one.)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just my own mind.  
**

* * *

**TORI**

The youngest Vega was hurridly awoken by the Septas frantic shaking as Tori Vega, the youngest of all the House Vega was late.

"M'lady Tori, you're late. Your father has called for you and your siblings in the dining hall." the Septa pulled the tanned-skin girl out of bed who was mumbling some obscenities. "Tori, a lady does not speak this way! If you ever plan on marrying a little lordling and having all his children and ruling a castle, you need to behave like a lady!" several other maids had made there way through my chambers.

"Septa, I do NOT care about marrying lords, or having their children." she shuttered at the thought. It was already known that Tori had her flowering several moons after her fourteenth name day. She had already hit her fifteenth name day and since then she has been fully capable to bare children which she had no care for. "That's Trinas job, the Gods know how much of a whore she'll become!"

The maids had made a hot bath for Tori and dragged her in, Tori was still half asleep and was not prepared to be put into a scolding hot bath much to her dismay. The maids began to scrub her naked body harshly.

"Lady Vega, how many times must I advise you to not say such thing about your sister! If anything you should take more like her. She fancies that Prince Beck, she does!" Tori rolled her eyes at the statement. It was no doubt that Trina was the Septas favorite, she could be the favorite for all she cared. Tori just wanted to be like her eldest brother, Tristian.

The maids had dressed Tori up accordingly for her father and the Septa guided her down to the hall, knowing Tori would try to escape the stupid meeting her father had arranged. When she had arrived at the hall, it was adorned with the banner of her house sigil. The banner was a light purple and white gryphon on it's hind legs as if it were attacking. Her father sat at the far end of the dining table with her mother place next to him. The hall wasn't as big as you'd like to think, when Tori was younger she and her family would travel to the House Valentine and spend time in their city, Carithius. Their hall, and castle were far larger than this one that she had lived in her whole life.

Tristian and Trina were already seated across from each other. Trina was the middle child, her seventeeth name day had just recently passed and Tristian was the eldest child of the Vega's, he was in his tweentith name day. "Well, look who decided to wake up this lovely evening!" Tristian joked as Tori took the seat next to him, he ruffled her hair as if she were still a small child.

"Tori, haven't you ever heard of the early bird gets the worm? If you don't wake up early you'll never be as pretty or as graceful as me." Trinas nose was in the air, she flipped her hair and gave a goofy looking smile. Which Tori just laughed at. Trina, pretty? Graceful? More like a vain whore. "I'm going to marry Prince Beck and you? Some lowly farmer boy since you look that!" she pointed and laughed. It was no surprise that Trina was madly in love with Prince Beck it was said that he was the most gorgeous man in all of the realm. Trina had seen him once when she took a trip with Tristian and her Father to Olivayne, the Kings City. In which Tori was too young to go.

"You think Prince Beck is going to marry an ugly fu-"

"ENOUGH" her father roared, "I didn't call you lil' fucks down here to come argue amongst yourselves." as if you couldn't tell by now Tori's dad was a drunk. Not to mention the commonfolk would often rumor that he'd go off whoring at nearby brothels, it was said that Tori had lots and lots of Bastard sister and brothers, she just didn't know if it was true or not and was told by the Septa to not go and hear believe everything you were told. Mother made no mention or even bothered to believe the rumors as it was also said she did the same.

"Uh, father is there any reason you called us down here?" Tristain politely asked while scractching his stubble, you weren't a man in the Vega house if you did not have any facial hair!

"Ahemmmm..yes, Trissstain." he slurred "As you knowww, you're almost a full-grown man..MORE ALE, DAMNIT!" the nearest steward came running up to him with a flagon in hand and poured his cup to the brim. He slapped her ass as the girl ran off to the corner. My mothers eye twitched. "As I was saaaying..Tristain, I've called you down to tell you that you are now the rightful heir to this casssstle if anything were to happen to me." he gulped down some ale, then wiped is beard with the back of his hand. Toris father was a big-bellyed man with a beard that you could get lost in, he was certainly hairy everywhere but his head. Tori disliked her father very much, as did the rest of the children, but each of them was polite and respectful towards him.

While they sat at the table they were served breakfast and each of them ate quitely and stayed to themselves. When they were finished Tristain headed for the courtyard to spar with some of the squires and Trina with the Septa to practice on how to walk like a lady. The Septa urged Tori to come along and practice too, but she slipped out of her grasp ran upstairs back into her own chamber and changed into her commonfolk clothing. Tori hated the dresses that the Septa made her wear, the were too long and revealing they might have been soft and very rich in texture, but she wanted to be like her brother. Her brother was the Heir of the castle, but he was also a Warrior of Vaalaryos in Training. Vaalaryos was the hometown in which Tori and her family ruled, why he wanted to be a Warrior here, and not the Kings Guard was beyond her. She still respected him either way.

She made her way down to the courtyard and watched her brother as he seemed to dance in the sunlight taking on two squires at a time. The fatter looking squire lunged at Tristain, he quickly jumped back while the skinnier one quickly stabbed at him. Tristain bent slighly backward to avoid the stab and quickly stepped behind the fat boy as he had left himself completely open, Tristain brought the wooden sword to his back and kick him in the butt, he toppled over and ate dirt, literally. The skinny boy jumped over the fat boy as he struggled to get up, he ran wildly towards Tristain, but all Tristain had to do was turn his body sideways, stick out his foot and the skinny boy tripped while Tristian gave a very loud "THWAP" to his back indicating he was now dead.

"Come on you guys!" he laughed, "You know better than to charge in stupidly like that" he put his hand out to help up the skinny boy, and then to the fat one.

"Yes, M'lord" they both muttered simotaniously wiping the dirt of them. The fatter boy seemed to be chewing on the dirt that had made its way into his mouth. Ew.

Tristain looked over at Tori and beckoned her over with the sword in his hand, Tori jogged over to her older brother.

"You did great! Oh man, the way you kicked their butts" Tori jumped on her older brother and gave him a big hug. Tori knew that as tough as a Warrior Tristian was he would always be the gentle and kinder older brother to Tori.

"Hah, calm down little one. Hey, how would you like to give it a go? One on one, against me." he handed her his own sword and the fatter boy handed Tristian his sword, and he went into a one handed battle stance. Tori's eyes widened, she loved the thought of sword fighting and this was her first time holding a sword! Well, it wasn't a real sword, but it was probably as close as she was going to get one.

"You're on" she weilded the sword with two hands on the handle and took a swing at Tristain, he easily avoided it with one sidestep. Tori repeatedly swung her sword hoping to get the upper hand on her older, more skilled brother. He was ducking, and dodging, sidestepping, and spinning Tori wasn't able to touch him once.

"Oh.." Tori took a deep breath, her hands on her knees, "come on!" it had felt like she was going at him for an enternity and she was tired to say the least.

Tristian laughed, "Tori, sometimes you have to be faster than the sword, in body and mind. You've got to learn how to read your oppenent, their intentions, and their movements." he hit her on the arm with his sword. THWAP!

"Ow!" Tori dropped her sword and clutched her arm in pain.

"See, you weren't even paying attention! Now your arm is cut off!" he pointed the sword up to her neck, "and now you're dead." he gave a sly smile. Her brother was one of the top fighters in Vaaylaryos no one could compare to him and what Tristian had said was true, and she couldn't argue with his logic as often as Trina did. She absorbed everything he had said to heart.

"Arrgh, curse you! I bet you think you're the greatest warrior in all the realm, don't you?" she continued to rub her arm, Tristian had picked up her sword and handed it to the fat boy, and then handed his sword to the skinny one. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Oh, little gryph. How I wish I were." she gave him a funny look and he gave her one right back.

"What are you talking about? You could beat anyone of the warriors here! Even Dad, and his knights!" Tori and Tristain made their way to the edge of the sparring ring, Tristain lifted Tori up onto the low wooden fence where she steadied herself to sit, and he soon followed.

"I guess Old Nan hasn't told you the story about the Sky-eyed Raven. Has she?"

"Who..?" she tilted her head and lifted an eyebrow at Tristian.

"They say the Sky-eyed Raven is the toughest most ruthless warriors in all the realm, and I heard he's the personal warrior of Prince Beck now. They say he has a pet raven as large as small cat and with eyes of the sun." Tristian wasn't as a good a story-teller as Old Nan had been, of course Tristians purpose in life wasn't that of a story-teller or a wet nurse, but she listened intently and with an open mind.

"But, Tristian," she interrupted "Why do they call him the Sky-eyed Raven?"

"I was getting there, my little gryph." he patted her over the head. "The reason he is called that is because they say his eyes are as blue as the sky, they say if your eyes are that of the sky it is closest to the Gods you can get and he sends them there. To their death. No one has really actually seen if this is true, because they say he removes his helm before he kills you and stares at you with his cold eyes and says 'May the Gods hear your screams!'" Tori shuddered at the story. Tristian continued, "It has been said he only removes his helm for the Prince. Any more questions?"

Tori thought to herself for a second before saying, "Why is he a Raven? I thought only the House West had the Raven sigil?"

Tristian smiled at the question, "Good question, I am sure he is from the House West. Yet his true identity is a mystery to the commonfolk and basic lords alike. Now that's enough learning for today, how about you go and clean yourself up?" he hopped off the fence and helped Tori down.

"Oh, but I don't want too!" Tori complained sticking her tongue out at Tristian, she then ran off in hopes that Tristian would chase her. He played along and decided to chase her down, yet Tori was no easy target to catch. She quickly made her way through the small crowds of Vaaylaryos, taking every twist and turn that the castle walls had, she would occasionally look back to see if he was close. Tori might not have been the greatest sword fighter in all the realm, or even the castle, but she was surely one of the top runners, climbers, and singer in all of the realm. Tori found herself at the armorers, and sure enough she was cornered by Tristian who had chased her down the whole way there.

"You can't escape now Tori!" she tried to run around Tristian, but with no avail, he picked her up in one swift movement and wrapped his arms around her carrying her back to the castle, but not without a fight as she swung her legs wildly, but Tristian was like a bull. He did not loosten his grasp.

"Oh, you're no fun!" she gave up, and went limp in his arms. She didn't realize how tired she was, she first woke up late, and was rushed down stairs to a stupid meeting, then she had spent several hours sword fighting with her brother, and in the end she gave him a wild goose chase through the town.

"Come on, lets go get you cleaned up. Would you like to hop on my back?" Tori gave a nod, she had no more energy to run off again. Tristian put her down and got kneeled down so Tori could easily jump onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood up and grabbed her legs and held onto her tightly. She nuzzled her face into his neck, he was sweaty and warm and smelled of grass. She didn't mind though. She would rather smell him all day then of the too-sweet of smells Trina would drown herself in.

"Tristian.." she mumbled into his neck.

"Yes, my little Gyrphon?" he answered back.

"Will you always protect me?" it was quite an odd question to ask, but it had crossed Toris mind all of the sudden. Why she asked it, she did not know. Call it a hunch. Though Tristian laughed at the question.

"My sweet little sister, I will always be there for you. That's a Warriors Promise."

Tori smiled, even if she knew that he couldn't see it she felt warm inside. Everything was going to stay the same. Although she didn't like the sameness, it was better than change. Change offered no safety, and no sureness. If the same thing meant having to hear her father yell, listen to Trinas nagging, and play with Tristian all day. Then she would live this way forever.

Yet deep in her heart she knew change was to come. Whether it was in one moon, or maybe fifty. She knew it was coming, but all her thoughts and worries were blurred when she soon fell asleep on her brother as he carried her back to castle.

* * *

**Authors Noteee: So, how do you like it so far? Leave me reviews, comments, concerns, or anything else!**


	2. The Raven

**Okay, so this is obviously the second chapter. o3o ****Thanks for the reviews, the three of you that is. xD Err, yeah!  
**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

**The Raven**

The city of Olivayne was a prosperous city, it was the Kings city, and where Prince Beck resided with his faithful Warrior, the Raven of the West. Or more famously known as the Sky-eyed Raven. The Raven and Prince Beck where strolling along the castle walls casually with the King. Ballor Oliver, was his name and being king of the realm was no game. He ruled with an iron fist, he was just, and fair, and cruel all at the same time.

Prince Beck Oliver was next in line for the Throne, that was no new news for him or anyone else in the Realm and the had no qualms over it. It was true what all the common folk, lords, knights, and whores had said Beck was undeniably handsome and it was rumored he was soon to wed a woman from the House Northridge. House Northridge was known mostly for their jingling pockets, and their big-boobed bimbos. Whether the rumor was true or not, The Raven had no care. The Raven was there to serve and protect, the oath The Raven took said so.

The Raven followed along Prince Beck and the King quietly, knowing that he called them up there for a very important discussion. What kind of discussion, The Raven did not know. They made their way towards the Eastern part of the castle, which led and dawned over the city of Carthius and Vaalaryos. It was one hundred leagues to Vaalaryos and two hundred towards Carthius. In the distance flew The Ravens own raven, Malvortus. He was a menacing bird, larger than most ravens in the castle that normally flew to deliver messages to the other castles, but Malvortus was not a messenger. He was a killer, just like his owner.

"Beck, my son." The King had begun to talk, his voice deep and powerful. It wasn't to obvious on how Ballor Oliver kept his throne. He was an enormous man with long flowing hair and a beard to match. He always dressed in his light battle armor which had his own sigil, a Manticore. The Raven saw how much the sigil and the men of House Oliver were alike. Both had long flowing beautiful manes, and wings that showed they had no bounds, but if you weren't careful around them they would sting, claw, ravage your face off so quickly that not even Malvortus would be able to find a morsel on you. "I have come to the conclusion that you are ready. Ready to rule. Tomorrow at the suns rising, I grant you permission to rule castle Vaaylaryos."

"Father, why would you let me do that? House Vega at Vaaylaryos are our allies and had done us no wrong." Beck questioned. Ballor spit over the wall, showing that he wasn't too pleased with the question in hand. "You know nothing about them. Their father is a belligerent drunk, and their children are snobbish cunts. The mother is one and the same, she is. Beck, if you plan on ruling you must do it with an iron fist, no regrets, everything you do is for the good of the realm, and more importantly, yourself."

"But Fath-"

"SON, listen to me. This is your way of life now. If you do not leave to invade the castle, I will assume that you have forfeited your faith in the throne and disown you, leaving the throne to Borick." his voice was now harsh and there was no love to be found in his words. "Take your Crow with you, and one hundred of my men. They will now be yours to command as I will not aid you on the siege." The Raven scowled at comment, being called a crow was an insult. Ravens were much more intelligent, stronger, and bigger than the common crow. The Raven knew the face gesture couldn't be seen as The Raven always wore a helm, armor and cloak. Of course, the helm resembled a Raven as it was a very dark an ominous helm, that had a beak which served as the eyes holes and visor of the helm. A bit above the beak were two indented holes that had sapphires stuck into the eyes of the raven helm. Which might be another reason why The Raven held the other nickname. The Ravens armor was sleek, as it seemed to have the texture of feathers, it was said to have been forged by the Gods and given to The Raven as a gift of the closeness The Raven was to the Gods. Nobody really knew how the Raven obtained it's powerful armor, not even The Raven itself. Attached to the armor was a raven-feathered cloak that had the head of raven to clasp it onto the armor. A sword was sheathed at the hip, with the pommel of a ravens head.

"Just one hundred?"

"It shall be fairly easy to invade Vaaylaryos, son. Their father is always too drunk to do anything, but fuck whores and hunt game. It's a surprise he hasn't killed himself yet." he gave a low laugh. "Blundering fool. Should have never gave him the town in the first place.." he muttered.

"What do I do with his children? And the common folk?" The Raven watched conversation knowing that it was not The Ravens place to intervene although, The Raven could use a little fun. Blood shed was always a fun thing for The Raven. Although Beck was uncomfortable and it was noticeable as his face had drooped a little bit lower as the conversation deepened.

"For the Vega children? I don't care. Enslave them, rape them, kill them. Do whatever you please. The common folk? Do the same. Their life is in your hands, and what you do with them is not up to me anymore." he walked away without another word, he soon disappeared in one of the towers which led below to the castle halls.

Prince Beck face reddened with anger. "I'll show him, I'll show them all. I will make him proud of me!" Beck was normally a calm and collected person in front of the masses. He never showed emotion, but when it came to his father, his pride was on the line and he hated that. He didn't want to fail his father, and he never actual has. Only The Raven had been 'honored' enough to see Prince Beck at his wildest of freak-outs. Though The Raven couldn't imagine Prince Beck going into actual battle and seeing blood-shed as he had never been into a real battle like The Raven has been in, in fact Prince Beck normal sent The Raven to do semi-mundane task such as killings, 'debt collecting' which meant more killing, and well, killing. If Prince Beck was displeased he would send The Raven off to do these task to blow off steam, how that helped? The Raven did not know, but did not question his intents either.

Prince Beck wasn't as sweet and innocent as everyone had thought, The Raven knew better than to judge him based off his looks and talents. He was any excellent sword fighter, and even better with a spear, but he could still never compare to The Raven. Yet he had never personally killed anyone by his own hand. He was also not calm-headed as one would like to believe. For one instance, Prince Beck and The Raven were riding through the streets to observe common life. Prince Beck had overheard a stall merchant and trader talking, not about trade or sales, but about Prince Beck himself. He had quickly took note of their appearance and once they had returned to the castle he quickly ordered their execution to be done at midnight. It was The Ravens task to hunt them down, and The Raven had. Prince Beck had orders their cock and balls to be cut off and either stuffed into their pretty little assholes or into their mouths, and The Raven had done just that. You could imagine the site after the deed had been done, and it was surely not a pretty one.

Eventually Prince Beck and The Raven made their way down back into the castle walls, and then out into the courtyard where Prince Borick, Becks younger brother who was at his sixteenth name day, was practicing his archery. While in the distance the twins, Boren and Bailey, where out playing 'chase the chicken'! Of course they were both at the tender young name day of eight. Where Bailey, the youngest member of the family and the only female spotted Prince Beck and happily smiled and began to run up to him. She then stopped in her tracks when she noticed that The Raven was not far behind Prince Beck. The twins always had a deep fear towards The Raven, saying that underneath the helm was an ugly monster waiting to snatch them up from their beds and eat them up for morning lunch. Well, that's what the Old Nan who took care of them told them if they ever misbehaved.

"Go Away, Bird." Prince Beck waved his hand, shooing away The Raven. The Raven quickly walked out of sight.

The Raven hid behind one of the walls, where The Raven could safely watch Prince Beck from afar and keep him safe. The Raven watched as the two, and eventually three as Boren had made his way up to Beck as well, played and twirled in the low sun. His shaggy brunette hair shone and bounced beautifully. Even The Raven couldn't resist taking several good looks at the Prince Beck, guys and girls alike would stare at him all day if given the chance. The Raven had that pleasure.

After an hour or so, Prince Beck found his way back to The Raven, who he found leaning against the castle wall. The Raven made no movement.

"Wake up, Bird!" The Prince shook the heavily armored person, hoping to awaken them.

"I was not asleep, my lord." a low voice came out from underneath the Raven shaped helm.

"Then straighten your lazy ass out, and escort me to my bed chambers." he turned around and started walking. The Raven following closely behind without uttering another word.

"Alright, Bird. Tomorrow, you and me. We shall gather the troops and head out for Vaaylaryos." they walked into the castle and up the winding steps that would eventually lead to Prince Becks chambers. "See that you are ready to go tomorrow. I will not have our men waiting on you. If my father wants me to prove to be a man, than a man he shall have. I'll show him who will be a fucking man." they reached the bed chambers and before entering it he made one last comment, "Bird, I fucking swear to you if I fail, _YOU_ will fail." he turned around and slammed the door.

The Raven knew better than to make a snide comment or to even reply back, as The Raven normal would. Yet this was the Prince, and The Raven knew better than that even if The Raven could easily chop his balls off and feed them to Malvortus. The Raven had deep respect for Prince Beck, why? Nobody really knew except for The Raven and Prince Beck, The Raven owed everything to him.

The Raven quietly made its way towards its own chambers, its chambers resided in the highest part of the castle, which The Raven requested mostly for Malvortus. The Raven didn't mind the height, in fact sometimes it would make The Raven feel as if it could actually fly from this world, up, and up into the sky where The Raven could escape be free to hunt, kill, and fuck whenever it wanted to without any repercussions. Also when the weather was queer, it was nice to look at the strange colors the skies had taken on. As if the the Gods where painting it for The Raven as a gift.

A scratching game upon the windows as The Raven had just arrived into it's own chambers. Malvortus, quickly grasped the handle from the outside and let itself in and flew to greet its master.

"Hello, friend. Had a good hunt have you?" The Raven asked. Malvortus blinked, its eyes as bright as the setting sun. It let out a small "Caw" as if it were trying to reply.

"On the morrow, Malvortus. You and I shall ride together with the Prince and a many of his soldiers and we will conquer Vaaylaryos. We shall kill likes it's our last day, and then fuck them all as if it were their first." The Raven undressed and slowly made its way towards the bath that had been made earlier by the chamber maids, with Malvortus sitting on The Ravens shoulders it claws digging into The Ravens back. The Raven didn't mind the pain, in fact The Raven welcomed it.

There was a fire going beneath the bath to keep it warm, The Raven dipped one toe in and the completely submerged itself beneath the water. Malvortus flew off into the corner to watch its master. Eventually, The Raven emerged from the water, the water dripped off The Ravens hair and body and it seemed to glisten in the upcoming moonlight.

"They might heard the stories of the Sky-eyed Raven. I will show them that they were no stories at all."

* * *

**Authors ending note: So, how did you like it? Please leave me a review, comment, complain, anything at all!**


	3. Run or die

**Hey all! Just here to bring you chapter three! :D I don't know if I like the way I wrote this one. *derp*  
**

**To the 'guest': Yeah. :P I was hoping to make it obvious, but not too obvious. If that even makes sense! & Thank you to everyone who reviewed. 3 LOVE Y'ALL.  
**

* * *

**Tori**

Run, run, run. This was all Tori could do as it seems she could not escape from her pursuer, the woods seemed to have grown darker, and more ominous. The woods slowly transformed into a huge dark room in which whatever turn she took only brought her steps closer to what smelled like death. She would turn her head to take a glance at what was on her heels, the thing she ran from, the thing she feared. The Sky-eyed Raven.

A huge wall had appeared in front of Tori. Was this really happening? Would she end here? No, so she climbed, and climbed, she dared not look down so she looked up into the sky where she thought it would be safe. There was no safeness to be found in the skies, The Gods had laughed in her face as they had sent a giant bird with demonic eyes as bright as the sun that had momentarily blinded her to stop her. She rubbed her eyes frantically with one and grasping onto the wall, she felt a sharp pain in her arm that was holding on for dear life on the wall. The demonic bird had landed on Toris' arm, digging its talons deeply until the girl let go and slowly fell and hit the ground with a 'thud'. She tried to move, she couldn't her body hurt as if she were paralyzed. Her eyes were still blurred, as she faded in and out of consciousness. She heard someone approach her, a big black figure with the face as black as night shadowed over her. The Sky-eyed Raven, but in this dream his eyes were not that of the Gods. They were that of the Devils, they were the color of blood and as the monster laughed he spared a noticeably large set of fangs.

"'May the Gods hear your screams!" an angry and monstrous voice boomed from the figure. The figure unsheathed his sword, and raised it above is head..

"PLEASE NO!"

Tori sat up straight, her body shaken and covered in sweat. She patted herself down to make sure she was still living, breathing, and that her head was still attached to her shoulders. She stepped out of her bed and made her way towards the window that was in her room, she opened it, letting all the cool morning air in and patted away the sweats that had covered her body.

She had had these dreams before, in fact every since her brother had laid her to rest that one evening she began to have these nightmares. Each time she ran as fast she could, sure that she was to escape, but in the end she always fell from the skies and into the Sky-eyed Ravens grasp. Yet this dream was slightly different from her previous ones. The eyes. In the past dreams the eyes had always been blue and the fangs, well they were never there to begin with. The bird that the Sky-eyed Raven owned was also considerably larger than she had once dreamed.

_Was this an omen? _Tori thought to herself. It had been a full moon cycle since the dreams began and they had only gotten worse, and this was by far the worse dream she had ever dreamt. She didn't know if she should even speak of her dreams, because of course, they were just dreams! They never meant anything, did they? But her intuition told her otherwise, it was more like gnawing in her mind that said if she didn't tell anyone they were surely to be doomed to their deaths.

She quickly changed into her common folk clothing, while refusing a bath that the chamber maids, and especially the Septa had urged her to take. It was not common that Tori often skipped baths for maybe one moon to day or so. She never saw anything wrong with it.

"Tori, it's not lady-like to miss a bathing! What will the lords think of a woman who doesn't bathe themselves every so often?" The Septa commented as Tori rushed out of her room.

"They can shove their thoughts up their arses!" she yelled, as she quickly made her way downstairs to go and hunt for Tristian. Tori honestly hadn't meant to be rude, it's just that this feeling was growing inside of her that she surely could not suppress for too long. She ran inside the dining hall, in which her father, mother, and Trina were dining to break their fast. She grabbed some easy to stuff-and-run with food in her mouth and was just about to take off.

"Tori, aren't you going to stay and eat with us?" Toris' mother asked calmly.

She shook her head in a 'no' fashion, and proceeded to walk out of the dining chambers. As she walked out she overheard her mother say to her father, "Aren't you going to make her eat with the rest of us?"

He just let out a grunt and continued to stuff his face with food and wine.

Tori always knew where her brother would be, in the courtyard training. So she hurriedly walked there stuffing the food that she had grabbed into her mouth.

She spotted her brother sparring two older men who had seemed to be much more experienced than the first fight she had originally seen against the fat boy and the skinny one. Tristian seemed to have a bit more trouble with these older fellows, as they seemed to dance with the same grace as Tristian had. Tristian had parried each attack that the older men had thrown and you could tell he was getting fairly tired. Until one of the men charged from behind, trying to end the whole sparring match.

"Tristian, watch out!" Tori yelled, Tristian turned and saw the man coming from behind, but then the other man charged from in front of him. He stood there for half a second and then when they were about to swing and get him from sides, he ducked and both of the men ended up hitting each other square in the face. Both of the men yelled in pain, clutching their now bleeding faces. Tristian crawled out laughing from the entanglement.

"Aha, got you both!" he said as he helped himself up. Tori then jogged up to him, with a smile on her face as she let out a small chuckle.

"That was amazing! All you did was duck, and BOOM!"

"Haha, thank you little one, now did you come here again to spar with me?" he patted her head.

"No, no, I need to talk to you..about something." she looked down, and rubbed her hands together. When did it get so cold? She felt a chill run through her body, she needed to tell him and soon.

"Well alright, talk."

"Uh, can we go talk somewhere privily? I'd rather not discuss it in front of anybody else." her eyes were still down on the ground, as she started to get the wet mud on the ground.

"Is anything wrong?" Tristian could always read Tori, even if she did seem a little obvious Tristian always knew that if something was bothering her that she would always go to him for everything and anything. Although Tori knew this she wasn't too certain on if he would believe her. Tristian had always been there for her, so why not now? She took this chance to tell him what she had dreamt and felt.

He guided her to a quiet place, a place where he had always taken her when she felt distressed or any emotion of that sort. It was a bit a ways away from the castle, as their special place was an empty spot in the woods were a giant tree had once laid. It was said that the tree there was the biggest in all of the realm and once touched the skies and even greeted the Gods itself. It was cut down and all of its usage had been gone into making all the castles and little villages in the realm. The walk down there was a long one, but worth it.

Tori and Tristian had made there way down there without the use of horses, or any other guides, they loved talking walks together. When they had arrived Tori had plopped herself on the giant tree stump that had once filled the sky above. It was big enough to fit two or three horses on there.

"So, tell me sister. What is on your mind?" Tristian had joined Tori on the stump and sat next to her.

"Well, I..promise you won't laugh? Or think that I sound silly?"

"Tori, when have I ever laughed at your private thoughts? I know everything there is to know about you, and I know that something is bothering you. Either way, I promise not to laugh." he gave her a comforting smile. It was true, whenever Tori had a problem Tristian was the one to go to. The Gods know that if she tried to talk to anyone else they'd either laugh or call her stupid. Tristian was too gentle for that.

"Well, I keep having these weird dreams." Tori glanced at Tristian to watch his reaction, it was the same one he's had one since he got there. A smile. She took a deep breath and was relieved that he didn't give her an odd look like she was expecting.

"And..?" he added noticing Tori had taken a longer than expected pause.

"And every time, the castle keeps getting attacked. I..I somehow escape, and I'm here..in the forest, but it doesn't look like the forest at all. It just turns into this large dark room and I keep running, and running, but I get no where. Then a giant wall appears in front o-"

"What are you running from?" Tristian had questioned, interrupting her.

"Who is the impatient one now, hmm?" she tried to joke, but it came out in a slightly rude tone. She wish she could be happy, but the feeling kept growing, as if something where coming closer with each step.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, just keep going. I'll shut up now." Tristian wrapped his arm around her, trying to comfort her the best as he could.

"It was the Sky-eyed Raven. He had attacked me, the castle, everyone. The dream always ended the same, with him hovering over me and then bringing his sword down and then I would awaken, my body covered in sweats. The dream I had this morning was different..his eyes were the color of blood and he bared fangs as big as a Cat Viper!" she looked down, and traced the rings on the stump.

"How long have you had these 'dreams'?"

"About for a full moon cycle or so, ever since you dropped me off in bed that one night."

"And what do YOU think it means, Tori?" he normally never called her by her own name unless he was serious or was trying to get her attention.

"I think somethings going to happen. I think it's going to happen, _tonight."_ there was fear in her voice, and she had trouble just even mentioning it will actually happy. As silly as she sounded, she could feel it was true.

"Ahem." Tristian cleared his voice "You know it's just a dream." Tori was hoping he wouldn't say that. To her it wasn't just a dream, although she had mentioned it. It had scared her and normally, nothing could scare her. Not heights, not swords or bruises, but this dream had made her shake and sweat in her sleep. "But, I know how you're probably feeling about this. How about I stay up all the night and patrol the castle walls. Would that make you feel better?"

Tori wrapped her arms around her brother and gave him a big hug, he did the same. "Yes, yes it would" Tori had replied.

They sat there together and held each other in a loving brother and sister manner. Until Tristian had decided he would stand up on the stump, his hand held out to Tori. She looked up and say his beautiful shaggy brunette hair shining in the sun, she couldn't deny that her brother was handsome and that whoever he decided to wed would be one lucky female and she knew he would treat her right. He held out his callused hand, which Tori took and stood up next to the him. She was smaller than him in size and weight, obviously.

"Would you care to dance?" he smiled at her, grabbing both of her hands.

"I would love too." they slowly began to dance to the sweet sound of nature. Tori felt like a princess. Though she would never admit this and the fact that she hated the thought of being one, she would keep on dancing. Their dance involved twirls, and sometimes Tristian would pick her up and spin her around. She felt as if she were _flying._

They had spent the whole morning and afternoon dancing, and chasing one another throughout the giant forest. They had made their way back to the castle walls as they had noticed the sun started to fall back into the earth. He had guided her all the way up to her chambers and had helped her bath. Of course Tori had no shame when it came to her nakedness, and she knew that her brother had seen her this way plenty of times before when she was younger. This to her was no different even though she had breasts now. She felt like a child again, having Tristian bathe her, dress her, and the settle her into the bed.

Maybe everything was going to be okay after all.

"I'm going to go make my rounds now Tori, you'll see that everything fine." he kissed her on the forehead and closed the door.

She slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep. Or so she thought.

* * *

She was awoken again, and she could see a figure in the dark shaking her awake. Her heart jumped at the thought of the Sky-eyed Raven coming to get her, but it was not him. It was Tristian, his face was in a shock like state.

"Tori, you need to get out of here, quickly!" He dragged her out of bed, and quickly dressed her into her common folk clothing. She groggily complied.

"W-what's going on?" Toris' heart knew what was going on, she just needed to hear it to believe it.

"We are being attacked. Prince Beck has besieged the castle, he has slaughtered all the men guarding the castle. They make there way inside as we speak." Tori was speechless, was this actually happening?

"W-what about you? Trina? Father and mother?" her heart was beating faster and faster and the panic grew.

"Father enters the battlefield as we speak. I fear he shall not live long. Trina and mother had already made their escape." Tori was now visibly shaken, on the verge of tears. Her father was about to die, and all the people she had met and played with were likely dead.

"Tori, look at me!" he shook, and she shot her eyes up to meet him. "I need you to make your way to the dungeon, in the last cell there is a secret passage way that leads to the sewers, out of the castle and into the forest and run as fast and far as you can." _The forest. _The words bounced around Tori's head. She knew what was to come next, but this was the only way out. "For me, I shall hold them back for you. That's a Warriors promise. I shall guide half of the way there. Let's go."

Tristian and Tori had ran downstairs, they could hear the soldiers footsteps approaching.

"Spread and search the castle!" once voice had called. The two stealthy avoided the mass of soldiers, due to their own armor making clanky and loud noises covering the sound of there footsteps. They cut through the kitchen, and then into a corridor of the castle Tori had never entered before. They eventually had gotten to a long and winding staircase the spiraled down. In the distance they could hear footsteps coming dangerously close to their location.

"Go!" Tristian whisper yelled. We made our way down and when we had finally reached the dungeons Tori was nearly out of breath, but she kept pressing on. The dungeon was musky, wet, and dark. Tori had sprinted the last bit to the end of the dungeon were the last cell was located. She had noticed that Tristian had not followed and was standing at the base of the steps, his hand on his sheathed sword.

"Tristian, come on!" Tori waved her hand, motioning him to come. He shook his head.

"I can't have them following you." The steps grew louder and louder until a man had appeared from the stairs, he had three or four more men behind him, his sword was drawn. They had spotted Tori, but not Tristian who was slightly off to the side. Tristian caught the first soldier off guard and stabbed him in the side then quickly pulled his sword out of the man and stood in front of the remaining soldiers.

"GO!" Tristian yelled, his voiced boomed and bounced in the dungeon. Tori opened up the cell, which was surprisingly unlocked and saw an obvious brick sticking out of the wall. She hit it with all her might and the wall next to her started to open slowly. She could hear the swords clinging, and clanging and heard several yelps and grunts of pain. None of the noises sounded like Tristian which she was grateful for.

As soon as the wall was half-way up she did not wait, she crawled underneath it and ran, until eventually the ground turned into sewage in which she waded in. She ran until she saw the moonlight. She made her way outside, looking both ways. What she saw, was something she was praying she wouldn't see.

To the left of her was one lone horseman, his armor shone in the moonlight and atop his head was a raven shaped helm that was covered in blood and on his shoulder was a very large raven. He seemed to have spotted her. _The Sky-eyed Raven. _Tori thought, she knew what was going to happen next, she ran into the nearby woods the Sky-eyed Raven close behind, his horse was at a full sprint. In the skies she could hear the flapping of wings, but she kept on running.

This part of the forest was familiar to her, she had been here earlier with her brother. She had eventually found her way to the giant stump. The horses hooves grew louder. She couldn't outrun the horse for too long, oh how Tori wished she could fly. Instead, she climbed onto the nearest tree hoping to get out of sight from her pursuer. She dare not look down as she could sense the Sky-eyed Raven beneath her, watching her. She could hear the horses heavy breath, and she could also hear the Sky-eyed Raven dismount his horse with his heavy armor.

Out of no where the giant raven had flown by Tori's face, momentarily blinding her. She rubbed her eye, then it happened. The raven had landed on Tori's arms. The pain was real, and she could feel it. It's talons stabbed deeply into her arms. _Don't let go..don't let go.._ Tori thought to herself, but it was no use. She could feel her grasp loosening. The blood running out of her arm, it was getting weak from all the blood she was losing. She couldn't hold on anymore.

She let go. For half a second she flew, but not in the direction she had hoped to go. She grabbed for the sky, but it was of no use. Her body hit the ground with a hard 'THUD', her head hit the ground with same force. She was now fading in and out of consciousness from the impact and the blood loss. She couldn't move, her body was not allowing her as it had shut down on her. Her eyes were still open. Her heart was still beating.

She watched as the Sky-eyed Raven approached her weak body. The raven had made its way back onto its masters shoulders. It let out a screech of victory. He was now hovering over her. He unsheathed his sword.

_This is it. I'm dead. _Tori thought. She shut her eyes, hoping for a swift death. Instead she felt a small gust of wind and heard a crunch. Tori didn't feel any pain, was she dead?

She opened her eyes and to her surprise the sword was sticking out of the ground next to her. The Sky-eyed Raven still hovering over her.

"I'm not dead..?" Tori managed to say in a low whisper. The Sky-eyed Raven then dragged her body and sat her up against the tree. Tori took quick note on how bloody the sword, the Sky-eyed Raven and even the horse were. Tori shuddered as she had never seen so much blood on a man.

The Sky-eyed Raven turned his back to Tori and retrieved his horse who had wandered off to eat the tufts of grass that surrounded the tree stump. Tori closed her eyes, she was wondering why the Sky-eyed Raven didn't kill her. Wasn't he supposed to be some murderous warrior? He surely looked like one.

"Would you like to be?" a voice came, clear as day. It sounded very.._feminine._ Tori opened up her eyes, the Sky-eyed Raven had removed his helm. He held it underneath his arm, and in his other hand he held the horses reigns. Tori tried focusing in on the Sky-eyed Raven, blood was now covering her eyes. Had her head always been bleeding? The Sky-eyed Raven approached Tori, and he got close Tori realized he was no 'he' at all.

In fact, the Sky-eyed Raven was a _girl. _A very gorgeous girl, her hair was that of a ravens color and went below her shoulders. How her hair seemed so perfect and shone in the moonlight Tori could only wonder who this persons true identity was. Tori also noted that the girls eyes were a piercing blue. Like the stories had said. Yet they were much more beautiful in person, Tori couldn't deny that. Her skin was pale like the moon above. Even though her armor was bloodied, and her face looked mean and menacing, her eyes showed another story.

How this girl was a warrior, and such a damned good one was beyond the thoughts of Tori now as she could feel the darkness coming over her. She felt her head droop, and her eyes close. She wasn't fully passed out, but she felt the girl lift her up and toss her on the horses back. The horse started to canter and then came the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Ohmygosh. This was like a freaking novel. I'm sorry you guys. lol. :P Alrighty, tell me what you think! Please comment, complain, or just explode in my review box!**


	4. She's mine!

**I swear some of you read faster than light! O_O  
**

**Mr Tumnes- Haha, sorry but I love writing them! :D & Thank you to everyone else who has kept leaving me reviews, you know who you are and I love you! :D  
**

**So, here's chapter four!  
**

* * *

**The Raven**

_**(Before finding Tori, the story will then transition to what The Raven does afterwards.)**_

Prince Beck had humiliated her. She couldn't believe how childish he was behaving. Beck had recklessly charged into battle, with his head and cock held high. He was doing very well for the most part until an opposing soldier had laid a shallow cut in his arm. He let out a yelp as if he were dying. The Raven followed in close behind, cutting down any man or woman that had made the mistake of walking through her path. She swiftly killed the man that had slashed Beck in the arm, and anyone else who came stupidly running up to them. Beck fell to the ground, covering his arm, which was _hardly_ seeping any blood.

"My Prince, are you alright?" The Raven kneeled besides him, putting an arm on his shoulder. As he had her back turned to her.

"Fuck you! Do I look alright? Look what they've done to my skin!" he took his hand off his 'wound' only to show a small laughable cut, but The Raven dared not laugh.

"M'lord, it's only a small cut." she reassured him. He was acting like it was the worse thing in the world, what people also didn't know is that Prince Beck is also pretty spoiled and selfish. Why do you think he always looked so damn good all the time and wore the finest armor and silks?

"A small cut that'll scar! Where the fuck were you?" by now he was full on yelling, all the soldiers that had come along were now staring at them both. "Look how bad of a job you do protecting your future King, crow! I've seen men fight with their cocks better than you handle that shit sword of yours!" By now The Ravens face was burning red, but Beck couldn't tell nor would he even care. She was fully embarrassed and she could do nothing about it. She held her tongue as good as she could.

"Get the fuck out of my sights Crow! Adrian, come assist me before I have you turned into a eunuch!" The Raven angrily stormed away. She cursed and muttered, as she walked to her horse. Oh how she wish she could just teach him a lesson. A lesson that he'd soon not forget. The Raven knew better than that, if she were ever to cut down Prince Beck her ass would be hunted like game and she knew she could only last so long on her own.

The Raven let out a loud whistle through her helm to call back Malvortus who had been eating from the dead corpses. Malvortus was her only true friend, the only one she ever needed. Even if he was just a raven. Though he was unlike the other ravens in the realm. He was a lot bigger than a normal one, and his eyes were not black, but bright as the sun. The Raven had remembered stories that involved ravens like these types, they would eventually grow into a mythical creature once known as the Roc. The Raven did not truly believe that her Malvortus was a Roc as they had not been seen since the Mountain Roc War. The Mountain Roc War was several hundred twelve full moon cycles ago, and the war was meant to eradicate the Rocs. Completely. The Raven could only hope to dream that one day Malvortus would grow big enough to take her away up into the skies.

As Malvortus placed himself on her shoulder, The Raven had mounted herself on her horse. She then strolled along the perimeters of the castle, to be alone was her best and only way to blow off steam. She could go killing some more men, but there was none left to be killed as she had already slain them all.

Or so she had thought, until she spotted a small figure retreating from the sewers. It seemed that the figure had spotted her. The figure ran, and so the chase was on. The Raven hunting it's _prey. _The horse was now in a full sprint, as The Raven lashed it on to go even faster. The figure was pretty damn fast for a person on foot.

"Malvortus, GO!" the raven flew up in the air and started to follow the figure from above, "You know what to do!" she yelled at the bird, knowing the he would do exactly what she wanted him too. To stop the figure from going any further.

The Raven came upon an empty patch of forest, a huge stump in the middle. She slowed the horse down and noticed the figure was now climbing a tree. It seemed liked the figure had trapped its own self. She brought her horse underneath the figure, who was wearing common folk clothing. She could only see so much in the moonlight. She dismounted her horse and waited for Malvortus to do the rest.

The figure had made it half way up the tree when Malvortus had swooped down in front of it, the figure rubbed its eyes, then Malvortus had landed on its arm and pierced its skin. Soon enough the figure fell from the tree with a loud 'THUD'. The Raven observed as the figure reached for the sky, trying it's hardest to fly. _What where you hoping to grasp onto? You have no wings, but I do and yet I cannot fly. What makes you think you can? _The Raven sadly shook her head at the failed attempt. It was soon to be all over for this person.

_Easy Prey._ The Raven thought, she approached the motionless body that now lied on the ground. Malvortus let out a screech, it was his victory cry and she knew that. The Raven now completely examined the body, and to her surprise, it was a _girl. _A girl who had ran faster than The Raven had ever seen, a girl who had climbed better than any man she had seen. _A girl who wants wings as badly as I do. _ And her bright brown eyes were now staring into the void of her helm, with pain and terror in her eyes. What was she to do? The Raven slowly unsheathed her sword.

For the first time in her life, The Raven was uncertain about this. She brought the sword above her head as readying to strike. She noticed the girl had closed her eyes, accepting what was to come next. _Was she so eager and willing to die after all she had done to escape me?_ The Raven was truly conflicted. She brought down the sword, but not on the girl, next to her. The girl reopened her eyes, her face was in shock. Not believing what The Raven had just done.

"I'm not dead...?" she whispered. The girls voice was sweet, and simple. A sound that she had never heard before, a sound that made her confused. Every other voice The Raven had heard in her life came with a tone of want, sultry, rudeness and so much more. This voice was pure innocence. What was she to do with this girl? She didn't see the need to kill her, but why? Normally she'd jump at the chance to kill whatever moved, but something had told her not to.

She walked over to the girl and propped her up against the tree, she fetched her horse who had wandered off a bit. She removed her helm, feeling a bit stuffy she shook her head to fix her hair.

"Would you like to be?" she finally responded to the girls statement. She turned around to meet the girls eyes who were wide and open, slightly straining for a better look at her. The Raven grabbed the horse by the reins, and held her helm in her arms and walked towards the limp and bleeding girl.

The girls eyes nearly popped out of her head, probably realizing that The Raven was actually a female!

_Didn't expect that now, did you? _She thought to herself. For awhile she studied the girl a bit more, noticing how high her cheekbones were and also how tan her body was. The Raven couldn't deny that this girl had a certain 'air' to her.

The Raven picked the girl up, she was very light weight even as The Raven wore her armor which could probably crush the small girl in seconds. Placing her onto the horses back, The Raven watched as the girl was soon overtaken by her injuries and passed out completely. They had already begun their way back to the castle, which was now Prince Becks castle.

By the time they had arrived back, the sun was now resurfacing the horizon. The Raven had been mounted atop her horse with the unconscious girl limping over the back of the horse. It was a surprise that the horse didn't collapse over both of their weights. The Raven looked around, noticing a burning fire in the distance. _Burning the bodies? Typical. _The Raven was slightly disgusted at the fact that Prince Beck had always ordered the bodies to be burned afterwords. No proper burial was ever given with him around. She had shaken her head, then equipped her helm when she finally reached the small outer village wary of anyone seeing her true gender even if the village was ransacked and desolate. No one, but Beck and this girl had seen her face. Even the soldiers she had fought with and against all her life had never seen what was underneath the raven shaped helm. The only time she uncovered herself is when she would take local trips to the taverns in which she dressed differently, she would still resemble a warrior, but no one would recognize her as The Sky-eyed Raven. Just some silly female sell sword getting drunk on wine and ale.

She made her way through the small village and then through the castle walls where the guards had let her in without even questioning her. It was no doubt that they knew who The Raven was, and 'his' reputation for being able to cut down any man or woman, but were slightly shocked to see that 'he' had brought someone back. Living or dead, they did not know. Yet one of the soldiers was stupid enough to advance towards The Raven and the body.

"Is she alive?" one of the guards poked her limp body with the pommel of his spear. Totally disregarding The Raven, who was now pissed that he had the audacity to even come near her. The Raven quickly dismounted her horse, walked towards the guard, and with one swift movement she had unsheathed her sword and swiped her sword across the mans neck. His head rolled, and his body fell. Blood spurted everywhere, The Raven just wiped her sword on the ground removing the blood and walked away.

"Someone bury this fool" she yelled in her very convincing male voice that was doubled when she wore her helm. A guard came up and dragged his head and body away. "Nobody touches whats mine" she muttered to herself. She was now leading the horse by the reins as they had entered the courtyard, she could feel eyes watching her, studying her every movement. Her reputation came with the price of fear, stares, and rumors. By now she was used to it.

She saw Prince Beck in the distance, his arm was being bandaged by one of the chamber maids, they had obviously let live. She was pretty, and she wasn't going to live for too long The Raven could only guess. She knew exactly what she'd be used for. The Raven scowled in disgust. _Men._ She neared Beck who was glaring at her. The chamber maid finished up her work and Prince Beck waved her away.

"Where the fuck have you been this whole time, Bird?" he moved his shoulder in a circular motion. "Oh..?" he had spotted the body on the back of the horse. "Is this why you've been away so long, bird? Playing with a little toy?" he walked towards the body, examining the girl. He put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up to take a better look. "Oh, she's a pretty one. Are you going to _share_ this toy?" The Raven remained silent, biting her lip and holding her tongue. Her blood was boiling. She didn't like it when her things were touched and Prince Beck knew that. Beck and then stuck his hand down the girls shirt, feeling her breasts. "Such a shame shes not fully developed..like _you_ are." he chuckled.

"She's mine and you can't fucking have her." The Ravens tongue could no longer be held, she would not take Prince Becks bullshit so easily this time. Beck turned and faced The Raven. He clicked his tongue. "So defensive, my bird. Like a mother Raven protecting her young. The girl is certainly young. Don't worry, she's not in my tastes. You can keep her. Though, I don't know why you would want another pet." he let out a hard laugh, he was truly an asshole. An asshole that The Raven had sword to serve and protect, she clenched her fist. _I'll rip you a new one if it's the last thing I do._

"Thank you, M'lord" she said in her best polite voice she could muster up. Though the last thing she wanted to do was be nice. She began to make her way to the stables, or what was left of it, but before she left Prince Beck commented, "I'd keep her away from the rest of the lot. You never know who _would_ want a taste of that." Prince Beck had actually said something quite sensible. The Raven knew that this girl was far too pretty to let wander alone on the grounds as a simple maid or even kitchen cook. So, the next best thing was to make her The Ravens personally steward. Who would serve The Raven, and only The Raven.

She walked her way towards the stables, two stable boys came to retrieve the horse. The Raven lofted the limp body over her shoulder and carried her the rest of the way inside of the castle. Malvortus was not pleased that his favorite spot had been now taken. The Raven called for a maester to accompany her to her new bed chambers. Of course she required that she get the highest tower in the castle which was not very high, but it would have to suffice. When they entered the chambers The Raven plopped the girl on the bed which was still messy. She walked around the room and noticed a bath was already ready for using, she surely needed it, but first came the girl.

The maester examined the girl, a slipped some sort of tonic through her lips which slightly dribbled down her chin.

"What did you just give her?" The Raven didn't like all the touching that was done to the girl, but it had to be done. So her tone was impolite and a bit eerie.

"T-the t-tonic I g-gave h-her should h-help w-with the p-pain. L-luckily she will b-be perfectly f-fine if given t-the t-time." he coughed. "S-she w-will still be s-sore." he then walked himself out of the room, his business now being done.

The Raven mumbled to herself, and closed the door which the maester had stupidly left open. She placed a bar over the door, locking it from the inside so nobody could get in. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the girls body. The Raven removed her helm and placed it next to her now facing away from the girl. She placed her elbows on her armored knees and then buried her face in her hands, her hair falling a little bit in front of her.

"What's wrong with me?" she was speaking to herself aloud. "I should have killed you, but why couldn't I?" she lifted her head and turned again to check on the girl. "Is it because you're just like me?" The Raven now stood up. "Or maybe we are nothing alike." she slowly stripped out of the armor, and walked towards the bath. "Who are you and what have you done to me?" her hands clenched onto the edge of the bath, she stared into the water noticing her own reflection. How long had her face looked like this? She looked pale, the whites of her eyes were red, she looked broken. She imagined that the wings on her back had been burned off, in reality they were. Her hopes to fly and soar were just a dream. She was now forced on the ground by the manticore, who held her by the neck, figuratively of course. No matter how hard she struggled she could not escape, even if the manticore gave her room to breathe. She was on a short leash. So she had to fly back. She had nothing to her own name, no money, no castle. Nothing, but the armor on her back, the sword sheathed at her side, and Malvortus whom she saved from getting his wings chopped off, and adopted him as her own. She could have never stood by and watched Malvortus' wings pulled off even if hers were already gone. She wanted him to still have his freedom, something she could never have. She hugged herself, the scars on her back said so.

Being deep in thought The Raven had not heard the ruckus that Malvortus was now making in the other room where the girl had sleeping. She heard a two different screeches, one was the birds and the other..was the girls!

"S-someone help! This birds going to kill me!" she heard the other voice strained to say.

Still naked, the Raven quickly ran into the other room.

* * *

**A/N : Hopefully this isn't confusing anybody. o.o Anyways, leave me a review, comment, complaint, or anything! Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think!**


	5. Grounded

**If you're confused: The Raven 'wings' are meant as a figurative. I'm trying make it so having 'wings' represents freedom. So she lost her freedom somewhere along the way of her sad little life. o.o; I didn't mean she had actual wings. That would be awesome though right? Naw, to bad it's not apart of the story. At least, I don't think so. xD  
**

**Anywhos, the 5th chapter has arrived! I thank you all again for your kind reviews~ Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Tori**

Her body ached and her head pounded furiously. She opened her eyes, the room was fairly well lit. The sunlight shone in through the window. She faintly recognized the shapes in the room as her eyes were now readjusting to the light. _I'm in my room? How did I get here? _The place she had originally left in a hurry with Tristian was now were she ended up. _Maybe it was all just a dream? A hallucination?_

She tried to prop herself up on her elbows, but her body was weak and it would not allow her to. She wiggled her toes, and tried to bend her knees, but they were ever weak. _I'm not paralyzed. That's a good sign._ She weakly brought up her right arm and studied it. It was the arm that had been stabbed by the giant raven, and it was wrapped in bandages. _So this was no dream?_ She blinked several times to make sure she was really awake.

As she blinked she saw something fly within the harsh sun. She lifted her neck and darted her eyes around. "Hello..?" she said in a barely audible whisper. Her chest hurt as she spoke. "Someone..there..?" her neck went weak and she dropped her head on the pillow beneath her. As she began to close her eyes again, her chest felt even heavier than it had before. Her eyes shot open.

The raven she had encountered before was now perched atop her chest, its beady orange eyes stared into her own eyes. It spread it's wings out wide. Tori was afraid that it would attack so she let out a yell in unison with the raven. Her heart was beating wildly. _It's going to eat my eyes out!_

"S- someone help! This birds going to kill me!" her voice hurt, but not as much as her chest did now with the raven that had taken a seat on her chest. The ravens face studied the girls face, it's head tilted sideways one way, and then the other. Tori tried to back off from the bird as best as she could.

"Malvortus! Off!" the voice was again, very feminine, loud, and sharp. If Tori had properly remembered what she saw earlier, it was that the Sky-eyed Raven was a girl. Tori heard footsteps, but she could not pick herself up to see who it was. She could safely assume that it was The Sky-eyed Raven. The bird flew off from Toris' chest, and perched itself on the Sky-eyed Ravens shoulder.

The Sky-eyed Raven was now standing next to Tori's head. Tori's eyes widened as she realized the girl was _naked._ The Raven crossed her arms over her breast and gave a hard stare at Tori, who was blushing. Luckily the shadow that The Raven was casting over Tori made it pretty dark that The Raven couldn't really tell.

"So, you're awake." The bird on the Sky-eyed Ravens shoulder gave a small caw.

Tori dare not to speak, this was someone who had taken over her home. Her life. Her sameness. She clenched the bed sheets in anger. Why didn't the Sky-eyed Raven just kill her there and just end her misery sooner? Being in her own room, which probably wasn't hers anymore just got her even more pissed off. Then the thoughts began to flood in, Tristian? What had become of him? Was he..no, he was too good for that. She only cared for her brother, and her brother only. Fuck the rest of her family, she knew that her father was probably dead and that was the only thing that didn't bother her. Wasn't this person supposed to be a ruthless, blood thirsty warrior who's insanity knew no bounds?

"I know you can talk, girl. Tell me your name." The Sky-eyed Raven demanded.

All Tori could think of was to make an escape, but in the current condition she was in she could hardily even move let alone run and climb. Tori turned her head away from the The Sky-eyed Raven still refusing to answer her questions. She stared into the opposite direction, she could tell the Sky-eyed Raven was growing impatient as she had let out a grunt.

"Look, Bitch. I saved your life! You sh-"

"You saved nothing!" Tori screamed, her head still facing away. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. _How dare she._ "You could have let me die! You could have let me go! But you didn't, who the fuck did you think you were saving? You and your mean invaded MY home and slaughtered all the people I once knew! I'd rather be fucking dead with them! Now I'm stuck with you, You're probably going to do God knows what with me!" Tori's voice was harsh and rough.

She felt a slap run across her face, bring her facing back to the Sky-eyed Raven, her face started to throb from where she was hit. Tears started to fill her eyes, she hated this. She would now be trapped with this beautiful monster that would probably kill her in the end. Tori had a feeling this would happen, and it would only worsen.

"You know, I didn't have to do that, but you made me. Do you think if anyone else found you that you'd be dead? Oh no, little girl. Not at fucking all. If anyone else HAD found you, which I'm sure someone would have. They would of captured you, take you back to the castle, and then pass your still alive body around for a fuck-fest. You'd be so fucking fucked that your pretty little cunt would be as wide as a horses head and the taste in your mouth would forever be salty. Would you rather have that? I bet you haven't even lost your maidenhood! How would you like to lose it to some lowlife soldier?" The Sky-eyed Raven tone was now seething with venom and spite. Her bird was now going a bit wild too, as it started rampaging around the room.

Tori's eyes were now filled with tears, she let out several sobs. The thought of what was just said scared Tori, she didn't want that. She didn't want that at all. The Sky-eyed Raven now next to Tori who slightly rolled back towards the naked girl due to the weight shift in the bed. "N-no" Tori stuttered out with a small sob.

"No, what?" The Sky-eyed Ravens tone of voice was slightly gentler, you can tell she was trying. The girls bird was now calm too, perching in the corner pecking at its wings.

"I don't want to lose my maidenhood that way."

"Good to know. Now, you're going to respect me from now on. If you do, no harm will come to you. All you have to do is do what I say, and your life shall be lived to it's fullest. Now, since we have most of that straightened out, it's time for me to bathe." The Sky-eyed Raven stood up from the bed and walked towards the bath.

"Wait!" The Sky-eyed Raven stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Tori who had just told her to wait.

"I'm Tori Vega."

The sunlight showed the Sky-eyed Ravens face turn into one of complete awe.

"What did you say?" Tori could of sworn that the Sky-eyed Raven had heard her, so she repeated, "I'm Tori Vega."

The Sky-eyed Raven let out a small laugh. "You're kidding me right? The Vega's only had two children, Tristian and Trina. They never mentioned a _third_ child." The Sky-eyed Raven was now returning to Tori's bedside and examined her face more closely than Tori cared for. "Oh wow, this is perfect. You are a Vega! I'm surprised I didn't see this before. Come to think of it you look like Tristian if anything. Do you know how much you would be worth if I just handed you over to Beck? Seeing as the others seemed to have disappeared. "

Tori's eyes widened in horror. Was she serious? Didn't she just say that she wouldn't be given away, and that she would be protected by this girl if she promised to obey? Was she that easily persuaded by money? _The others seemed to have disappeared? Was Tristian alright then?_

The Sky-eyed Raven let out a loud laugh. "Oh man, the look on your face. Don't worry, you're mine now.._Vega._" Tori gulped, as her heart slowed down from racing so fast. This girl WOULD be the death of her.

"How do you know Tristian..?" Tori asked.

"Vega, you're making me stink up the damn room, enough with the questions!"

"But-" Tori watched as the naked girl stripped off Tori's pants. "What are you doing?"

"Relax Vega." She felt the hem of her shirt being lifted up and over her head, she was now just as nude as the Sky-eyed Raven. The Sky-eyed Raven then lifted up Tori and held her like a person on their wedding day. Tori felt uncomfortable as she was extremely close to the girls huge breasts. Tori glanced down at hers and noticed how small they were compared to hers. Instead she diverted her attention away from the girls large breast and looked up at the girls face. It looked smooth and stern. Tori wish out she could reach out and touch it, she looked broken as she was.

The Sky-eyed Raven carefully placed Tori into the bath, and the Sky-eyed Raven entered as well. "What are you doing?" Tori questioned again, the water felt warm and nice to her aching body.

"This is the only time I'll give you a bath. The rest of the time. You will give me one." The Sky-eyed Raven grabbed a rag that was on the side of bath and began to rub Tori's body. Tori was used to being scrubbed down by girls and older woman. It's just that she hadn't actually taken a bath with one!

"So, Vega. How old are you?"

"You never answered my question! Why should I tell you that?"

"Still feeling a bit rebellious are we? Fine. I'll only humor you for the first day since your so fucking weak and I have do this shit for you." The Sky-eyed Raven, turned Tori around so she now could scrub her back. "I met Tristian when him, your father and that whore Trina came into Olivayne for the Kings Feast." Tori slightly chuckled when she said 'whore Trina' at least she wasn't the only one who felt the same way about her. "Him and Prince Beck dueled, both of them only being at their fourteenth name day. Tristian easily beat him down, Prince Beck ran off whimpering to the king." she laughed, "I approached him and tried to defends Prince Becks honor. It miraculously ended up in a tie every time we dueled, both of us able to disarm the other at the same time."

Tori listened intently, but couldn't help but question, "So which of you is the better fighter?"

"Vega, I guess your deaf because I just told you. Neither of us could beat the other so I guess we are even." Tori realized it was a stupid question, but she couldn't help feel like her brother would always be the better fighter and always the true ruler of the castle.

"Oh, well I guess it's only fair to tell you I'm on my fifteenth name day." Tori guessed that the Sky-eyed Raven couldn't be much older, she surely didn't look like it.

"Good now we are getting somewhere." The Sky-eyed Raven placed Tori against the edge of the bath where she could sit up on her own. She had begun to scrub herself down. Tori tried her hardest not to stare at the beautiful girl in front of her. So her eyes darted in all other directions to avoid looking at the Sky-eyed Raven for too long.

It had seemed that the Sky-eyed Raven had not noticed Toris weird looks. Eventually the Sky-eyed Raven finished up, and stepped out of the bath. She dried herself off and then went to pick up Tori out of the now lukewarm bath. "How about you?" Tori asked, "How old are you?" The Sky-eyed Raven raised her eyebrow in an odd manner. As if she were trying to figure out Tori's motives.

"You're a noisy one aren't you?" the Sky-eyed Raven replied drying off Tori. She then raided the wardrobe and found a nightgown that fitted Tori perfectly. "This is your room, isn't it?" Tori nodded. This girl was certainly like a raven, more observant than most at the time and very intelligent. She gently placed Tori on the bed once again. Then dressed herself in her own clothing that she had brought. She always seemed to dress in armor as this time she had put on a light leather armor probably made out of deer, or even bear skin.

"Don't you wear anything other then armor?" Tori had found it out that the girls wardrobe consisted of armor, and only armor.

The Raven shook her head 'no', "I don't like wearing nightgowns, dresses or even common folk clothing. Wearing armor makes me feel.." she stopped. "Why am I telling you this again?" she suddenly sounded very defensive.

Tori tried to shrug, but utterly failed. If there was one thing that Tori could tell about the girl is that she was now feeling uncomfortable, feelings were not an easy thing to talk about with a stranger you had just met. Answering simple questions seemed fairly simple for her and anyone else if you were truthful. Tori understood why the girl had gone on the defensive side. Tori herself wasn't the type of person to share her feelings as easily too. The only person she had ever shared her feelings with was her brother. In which she had no idea if she would ever see him again. Tori frowned to herself. He made a Warriors Promise to protect her and he had protected her. For the most part. _'I will always be there for you' _his words echoed through her head. _Where are you now?_ _I pray to the Gods that you are alright._

"I am on my eighteenth name day, Vega" she answered the question that had been previously asked to her. So they girl was fairly young, but a name day older than her sister was and two younger than her brother.

The Sky-eyed Raven sat on the ground next to the bed were Tori was laying. She then laid her head down on the cold hard floor. Tori, of course was always curious. "What are you doing now?" she asked. Tori knew better than to annoy the older, stronger, and scarier girl, but it was in her nature and she just couldn't help it.

"You know Vega, I was thinking that I might have your tongue ripped out if you don't shut your mouth."

"W-what?"

"I'm trying to sleep here, dumbass." The Sky-eyed Raven propped herself up on her elbows to meet the eyes of Tori, her eyes were icy and they stabbed at her.

"On the floor? In the daytime?" she stared back at the girl just as hard. Tori was always up for a challenge and a staring one was always fun for her. She couldn't help it, she was only fifteen of course still a child. You weren't considered an adult until you hit your eighteenth name day.

"Ugh, yes. I spent all night chasing your sorry ass and now I'm tired. Not only that I killed all your friends. A girls got to get her rest too you know. I sleep on the floor because you're on the bed. Once your better you'll be the one on the floor. Got it?" The Sky-eyed Raven ended the staring match and laid back down on the floor.

"But what am I to do? I'm not tired!" Tori scowled at the mention of her friends being killed. That wasn't necessary for her to add in!

"UGHHH. You don't know when to hold your tongue, do you?" The Sky-eyed Raven got herself off from the floor and retrieved a wet rag from the bathing room.

"What are yo- MMMPPHH" knowing Tori was unable to move much of her body, The Sky-eyed Raven found it appropriate to gag the girl to shut her up.

"Fuck the Gods! You are one annoying child! If I would have known this I would have killed you there in the woods!" Tori could hear The Raven toss and turn on the floor.

Tori laid in the bed staring up at the ceiling, occasionally glancing at the bird who was staring at her with it's scary looking eyes. After what it seemed to be forever she could hear The Ravens heavy breathing, signifying she was now asleep.

Tori tried to move, the bath that she was given had left her feeling a bit more fresh. Her muscles had loosened up. She was able to move her arms and remove the gag from her mouth. She slowly inched her legs to the edge of the bed, and propped herself. She wasn't hurting too badly. _I was probably given medicine that has just now taken its effect. _Tori felt better, in fact she felt great. _Maybe I can escape through the dungeons again. It shouldn't be too hard. I can say that I'm running an errand for The Raven. Perfect!_

Getting on her feet was no easy task, as she was certainly unsteady. She almost fell back on the bed, but was able to keep her balance. _I feel like a newborn fawn._ The Raven had laid herself in an odd place, she was next to the bed of course but was also between the bed and the door. All Tori had to do was carefully make her way around the sleeping beauty and then she was free. _The bird! What shall I do with him?_ Tori quickly devised a plan, it was simple. She opened the window. "Go hunt." she whispered to the bird. The bird looked at her funnily several times before taking off into the sunlight. _Stupid bird.._ She started for the door, but not before grabbing some of The Ravens weapons. There was small dagger that was adorned with a raven design on the handle. She quietly changed into another pair of common folk clothing which she always kept in case of emergencies. Tori then grabbed the dagger, and stepped around The Raven.

Or so she thought. A hand grabbed her ankle, causing her to panic and almost trip. She kicked back, she had hit The Raven in the face with her foot. The Raven didn't flinch, and grabbed her other ankle causing Tori to fall face flat on the floor. Still grasping on tightly to the dagger, Tori flipped her body belly up and tried to face The Raven. It was of no use as The Raven had lunged on top of Tori and pinned her hands down above her head. Tori tried to struggle out of The Ravens grasp, but The Raven dug her knee into Toris stomach causing her to heave in pain. The Raven grabbed the dagger from Tori's hand at tossed it off to the side. The Ravens hand was now over Toris throat, slowly suffocating her. Tori tried to dig her free hand into the girls arm that was now choking her.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" The Raven growled. "You have no freedom Gryphon. If the Raven can't have any than neither can you. Your wings are now severed as mine are. You belong to me. Your life belongs to me." Tori continued to fight for air. She could feel the blood rushing out of her head. "Your leash will be short, Vega. I will make sure of that." she let go of Tori's throat and straddled her waist. Tori took in several fast breaths. Trying to regain the blood flow to her face.

The Raven got off of Tori, leaving her still breathing very hard on the cold ground. The Raven fetched a pair of shackles and applied them onto her ankles and wrists. She also got a long chain rope and tied it around her neck, and proceeded to tie it around The Ravens own wrist.

"A gryphon has just lost her wings. This didn't even have to happen." she muttered. The Raven went and laid on the bed. Slowly falling asleep once again.

Tori knew her place now. She knew better to talk. She now knew who and what she was really dealing with. She took her place on the ground and curled up.

_'Your wings are now severed as mine are' what does The Raven mean by that? _Tori could only wonder as she stared hopelessly into the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. The good and the bad moments. Jeez, Tori's an annoying little 15 year old now isn't she? Oh well. This was a fairly simple chapter, I would like to think. Just mostly interactions between the two! Anywaaaaaaays, please leave me a review, comment, complaint, or even something random! :D**


	6. An odd one she is

**So, I had some writer block moments in this chapter. I apologize in advance if it doesn't seem as high quality as my other chapters. (If you can even consider my story quality..lol)**

**Again, thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate it. They get me motivated! :D You know who you are and I really can't thank you enough from the bottom of my heart. :3  
**

**Oh and, Hi to you too Lovatic1966! :D  
**

**ANYWAYS, here's chapter 6. Have fun~  
**

* * *

**The Raven**

Hours later, when the sun was mid-sky, not exactly nearing night time. The Raven had awoken from her slumber, feeling refreshed and ready. The hours of The Raven were always odd, she rarely slept whenever everyone had gone to sleep. Sometimes, she didn't sleep at all. There was once a night where The Raven had spent two moon nights awake.

The Raven had almost forgotten about her prisoner as she had nearly tripped over her small frail body. Then she had remembered what the girl had stupidly done to fully become not just a steward, but a prisoner too. Tori, to The Raven had reminded her of herself, but at a younger age. By the time The Raven had had her fifteenth name day she had been with Beck since her thirteenth name day and was officially the protector of Prince Beck. She couldn't help but feel sympathy and hatred towards the girl. She was going to be hard to brake in to this new accustomed lifestyle that The Raven was going and has created for her.

"Stupid girl, get up!" she lightly kicked Tori in the back. Tori slowly got up, the shackles jingled loudly as she stood. She rubbed both of her eyes, which required the use of both of her hands as they were bound closely to each other. In all honesty, The Raven had no intention on belittling the girl, or even behaving like a crude slave master. Though the way Tori had acted toward hers made it clear that she was going to have to learn her lesson whether Tori liked it or not. Even if she, The Raven herself didn't like it.

"We have many things to get done before the sun goes down again, Vega. Hopefully you won't get too horribly stupid ideas and try and pull the same stunt you tried before." The Raven tugged on the chains, taunting Tori. The Raven did have fun in other peoples misery, but she couldn't help feel a little guilty when she taunted Tori. "First, we will greet the Prince. You will not talk to him. Or disrespect him. Bow. If he does talk to _you, _answer appropriately or else." Tori nodded, her eyes glued to the ground. "Before we do that, I shall need to change back into my armor. Oh, and after we have greeted the Prince you will then carry my current leather armor, we will go to the ravine in the forest were you will clean my raven armor."

The Raven changed into her bloodied armor and helm. It smelled of death and shit if you got too close. The Raven had the pleasure of actually wearing the death trap. Tori scrunched her nose in disgust. The Raven handed Tori the leather armor she had worn to bed. The Raven was slightly confused because Malvortus was no where to be seen, then she noticed the window was open. _How did I not notice this before?_

"Tori, tell me, how did you dispose of Malvortus?" she raised an eyebrow to the chained girl who was looking elsewhere. Tori then met The Ravens eyes.

"I told him to go hunt, I-I'm sorry! I-I just.." she trailed off looking for an excuse, The Raven could tell.

"You _what?_" The Raven was shocked, no one but her had been able to command Malvortus so easily. Once, Prince Beck had tried to command the bird to do tricks, and deliver messages, but instead it nested in his hair. Prince Beck had declared the bird to be 'too stupid to do anything'. Though The Raven knew that wasn't exactly the reason. Malvortus just favored her more. How Tori had easily commanded him was an odd thing to hear.

Tori backed off, thinking she was about to be stricken. Instead, The Raven pulled the chain and pulled in the scared girl who was grasping onto her neck chains tightly. "I don't know how you did it, but I don't want you to do it again. You do not control him. I do." The Raven tugged on the chain again, pulling Tori inches away from her face. "Do you understand?" Tori nodded.

"Too scared to speak, I see..Don't be too afraid to speak your mind to me, girl. I want this to be entertaining." The Raven smirked at her own comment, she wanted to figure out this girl too. Not just scare her to death. The Raven loosened her grip on the chain and guided Tori towards the door.

"So, you're just going to torment me?" Tori mumbled.

"Yes and no. It depends on my mood." As soon as The Raven reached the door she turned around and faced Tori who was making a very childish face at her. "Well that's not a pretty face." Tori immediately blushed and looked down as she had just been caught. "Ah, as I was about to say. Here are some basic rules for you to follow. One, you will not reveal my sex to _anyone. _Prince Beck already knows my true identity and he hasn't told anyone. I expect you to do the same. Two, you will not reveal _your_ identity to anyone. Your name is Tori. Just Tori, if anyone asks you for your last name. You do not have one. I do not want anyone, especially Prince Beck to find out who you are. Three, if you try and escape me I will not hesitate to cut off your foot." Toris eyes widened, then reverted back to an angry looking state.

"What's so special about you being a girl?" Tori replied, "Is it cause you're a warrior who thinks shes better than everyone? I could be a warrior too you know, I could beat you at almost anything!" The Raven just gave a hearty laugh at the little girls statement. "I'm serious! I'm the best runner, climber, and if I tried hard enough, a fighter! I bet you can't even sing!"

The Raven smirked. _You have no idea what I'm capable of. _"You and I are going to be the greatest of pals, Vega. Now keep your mouth shut and come along." The Raven opened the door, and whirled the chain that was on her wrist in circles. She could tell she was annoying the younger girl. From what The Raven could tell about Vega is that she was going to give her more trouble than she had hoped for. At least it would be a change to all the constant the resided in her own life. The Raven hadn't met anyone as interesting as Tori Vega. She had a certain sweetness to her, an innocence that could get her in trouble more than Tori knew. Yet, Tori had the nerve to challenge, her, The Raven. Nobody but the Prince has every done this, yet Tori was entirely different from him. How could someone be so open yet so stubborn? This only had confused The Raven more, normally such insolence would be punished. Everyone and anyone that knew The Raven would have to be cautious and wary with their words when speaking to her. Only Tori had cracked that ground, and The Raven was lightly afraid she'd break it open.

The Raven and Tori had made their way down to the Dining Hall, were Prince Becks and all the higher ups were breaking their fast from the earlier battle and had cleaned themselves up. Beck had spotted their approach and raised his eyebrow at them. The Raven walked towards Becks side.

"Ahh, I see you have the bitch in chains. Question is, who's leading who?" he laughed with a mouth full of bacon. Tori only stared at the ground. "I digress, Bird, what are your plans for this evening?"

"I plan on having her clean my armor at the ravine, M'lord."

"Ravine? I wasn't aware there was one around here. I might have to visit it myself sometime. If your armor hasn't spoiled it." Prince Beck scrunched his nose as he was now able to smell the rotten fumes radiating from The Ravens armor. "Now go, Bird. Before I lose all what I put in." he shooed them off.

_Good, he doesn't seem to care about Tori._ They started there way out of the hall only to have Prince Beck follow them. "Wait..WAIT!" Prince Beck called to them. "I almost forgot. We are taking count on how many prisoners there are here, and who they are." Prince Beck turns towards Tori. _I fucking thought too soon._ The Raven thought. "So, tell me prisoner. Who are you and what had you done before the bird caught you?" Tori gave a nervous glance at The Raven, The Raven gave a small nod to say that it was okay to answer.

"I-I'm Tori." she answered.

"What's your last?" Prince Beck ask.

"I-I do not have one, M'lord." The Prince looked at her suspiciously. "You do not have one? How do you not have one? Tell me girl, are you just as stupid as this bird over here?"

"N-no! I was abandoned here at the castle and the Vega's took me in as a maid girl, nothing more, you see?" Tori was now slightly shaking, if The Raven hadn't scared her. Prince Beck surely did.

"Oh, so I see the little orphan has a new mummy. Oh, this is perfect. A broken bird helping a broken girl." he grabbed onto Tori's chin and shook her head side to side. "Such a sweet lovely girl you are, we surely wouldn't want you to end up dead now!" Prince Beck let go of Tori and looked to The Raven, "Bird, just don't go crying to me when and if your toy breaks." he strutted off back to his seat.

Tori's tanned face was now a bright shade of red. As was The Ravens, but of course no one could tell what The Raven looked like. _He knows. He knows not to touch. _"Lets go" The Raven huffed, pulling on the chain. Tori nearly tripped as she was lost in another world. "What's his problem?" Tori whispered as she wobbled up to The Raven. "That's none of your concern." The Raven replied. This torment had been going on for The Raven for years. She accepted it as her way of life, but sometimes she wish someone would listen. _Maybe I can tell her..? _The Raven shook her head, confusing Tori who was watching her from behind.

The girls had eventually made their way to the stables, The Raven mounted the horse that she had before. Leaving Tori to walk behind, still carrying the semi-heavy leather armor. "Don't I get a horse?" Tori whined.

"No, and keep up. I don't want to have to drag your body behind the horse." The Raven and Tori made there way out of the castle walls and then made there way towards the forest.

"W-what? You know you don't have to be so crude! You were acting fairly nice to me when you bathed me!" Tori tried to jog up to were The Raven was saddled.

"Yes, and like you said, I was acting." She looked over at her prisoner who was giving off a look of frustration. Tori let out a few grumbles and curses before shutting up completely.

The rest of the ride there was quiet, which The Raven enjoyed. They came up to the ravine, like The Raven had said. It was a bit off to the right of the location where The Raven had captured Tori. The Raven dismounted her horse. Then took off her helm and casually flipped her hair. She looked to Tori, who was sweating and huffing. The Raven then slipped out of her armor and grabbed the leather armor out of Tori's hand, redressed, then handed her the heavier armor. Which Tori only grunted when receiving.

The Raven led her to the Ravine. She then let out a loud whistle. Tori almost dropped the armor. "What was that for?" Tori asked. Just as she had asked that The Ravens raven came swooping down and landed next to Tori. Tori almost fell into the ravine when the raven had flew passed her. "Aughh!"

"Malvortus! I'm so glad that you could join us. I don't know what made you listen to our friend here, but she's out prisoner now and you will not take orders from her." The raven just looked at it's master, blinking and cawing several times. The Raven knew that the bird had understood her orders, he always had. He was just that smart. "Now, Mal I have a task for you. You shall watch the prisoner while I go relax. Got it?" the bird flew up and landed on The Ravens shoulders. She untied the chain wristband from her own wrist and placed it on the leg of Malvortus.

"You're attaching me to him?" Tori let out a little laugh. "Like he's going to hold me."

"Malvortus. Go" the raven flew up and pulled Tori up, causing her to choke. He then flew forward which then caused Tori to fall onto her back. Malvortus then landed several feet away from her. "You've made your point." she coughed, struggling to get up.

"Good, now get to work." The Raven turned around and walked to the tree where the girl had fell from the day before. She sat against it and thought to herself_._

_This girl, she is different from the others. She is young. She had hopes for a better future and now she has this. Me. I could let her go, yes. Yet she has nobody to run too. Last time I remembered her sister was a snobbish cunt. Her father is likely dead. Her mother? Gods know what happened to her. Tristian? What about him? He was a polite young fellow when I had first met him. What the hell happened to him? I do not know. Her freedom would be a waste. As she currently has nothing or no one to go to for help. Maybe the Valentines. Yet their eldest son would probably kill her sooner than I would._

"Gaah." The Raven pounded the ground in frustration. She enjoyed Tori's company, don't get her wrong. It's just that The Raven was having second thoughts. _Why don't I just chop her head off and get on with my lonely life? 'She could help me.' Help me? How? She's just a child who knows hardly anything. How could she possibly understand what she is to go through with me? And what I have gone through? It wouldn't be fair. Nothing is._ The Raven unsheathed her sword, was she to truly do this? She slowly and quietly walked towards the ravine where Tori was located.

What she came upon was unexpected. The armor that Tori had been given to clean was spotless and shinier then ever. She was sitting on the ground, still facing the ravine. Malvortus was perched on her lap. She petted him as if he were some type of dog. Tori heard The Ravens approach, but didn't turn around. "I finished your armor. It smells as fresh as flowers!" she laughed. "Though I'm assuming you're not into those things." she turned her body and saw the sword that The Raven was wielding. Her eyes widened in horror. "W-what are you doing?" Toris large brown eyes stared at her, she reminded her of.._him. _

The Raven quickly sheathed her sword. "Nothing. I thought I heard something." she lied. Toris face reverted back into her normal innocent stare with a hint of a smile. "How did you..?" she pointed at Malvortus. Normally, Malvortus would not allow himself to be touched by anyone, but The Raven. Even if The Raven hated her things being touched, she couldn't understand how this happened. So she let it slide. This girl was full of surprises. _This girl! And odd one she is. Always something new to learn._

"Uh, well you know. I just finished with the armor, sat down, and he thought I'd be a comfortable seat or something!" she chuckled. "So, what's next?" The Raven could have sworn the girl could have ran away if she wanted too. How did Malvortus let her in so easily? Prince Beck couldn't even touch the raven even if he had caught it and tied it up to a pole! Also the fact that he had been around the bird for much longer than Tori has was really an odd thing to think about. The Raven went to unattach Malvortus from Tori, and put the chain on her wrist again.

"Clean yourself up. You're a mess." Tori looked at herself and she was honestly quite dirty. Her face was slightly muddied, as were her arms. It was a surprise that the armor was spotless, as Tori was all messy. In fact, she did look like orphan, the prettiest orphan that The Raven had ever seen. Tori did as she was told and she bathed in the ravine. The Raven resisted looking at the nude girl as she herself had gotten undressed to put on her original armor. Before Tori had the chance to get properly dressed The Raven had stopped her and handed her the leather armor she had been wearing.

"You're giving me your leather armor? For what?" Tori looked at her oddly.

"Just wear it, where we are going you're going to need it." The Raven smirked.

"W-what? Am I going to die?"

"No, hopefully not. We are just going out to drink. Most of the taverns are a little bit out of the ways from the castle, and can be considered dangerous. Wouldn't want you to get stabbed, or raped for that matter. As long as you look the part, you probably won't get into _much _trouble. Now get dressed." Tori had complied with The Ravens command and wore the armor. It was a little bit bigger on Tori, but it shouldn't be that much of a problem for her.

"It's getting late, shouldn't we head back to the castle though?" The Raven just laughed at her.

"No, no. I need this right now. So come along." The Raven tugged on the chain, and brought Tori to her horse. The Raven mounted up. She held her hand out to Tori.

"W-what are you..?" she looked at The Ravens hand, then her eyes met The Ravens helm-ed head.

"Do you want to mount up, or not? I'll be more than willing to drag you there." Tori grabbed onto The Ravens hand and hopped onto the horse to the best of her abilities. Apparently Tori wasn't so nimble with leather armor on as it had taken her a few times to properly mount the horse. When Tori had finally settled in behind The Raven she lightly wrapped her arms around the The Ravens heavily armored waist. "You might want to hold on tighter." The Raven grasped the reins tightly, and with a 'YAH' the horse sprinted off out of the woods, and towards whatever Tavern they could find.

Tori held on tight to The Raven and for the first time in years, The Raven felt as if she were _soaring_.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, they're going out to drink! :O The Raven and Tori are such an odd pair. Also Tori has seemed to have regained her confidence back, you can't keep her down for long can you? xP Derp. Anyways, tell me what you think! Leave a review, comment, complaint, or anything random! :D**


	7. Not a Ravens tale Pt 1

**My lawd. This took longer than I wanted it too. I appreciate you all for sticking around~ Thank you everyone for your kind reviews!  
**

**Anyways, here's chapter 7.  
**

**Hope you enjoy. (:  
**

* * *

**Tori**

Tori tightened her grip on The Raven as the horse sped up to an incredibly fast sprint. All that Tori knew is that she was headed to some tavern, in which she didn't know where it was or what it would be like. Before meeting The Raven, Tori hadn't ever wandered out of the castle or village area. The only places she had been away from the castle was the forest nearby, in which she never spent time completely alone there, but with her brother. This excited Tori and also made her slightly nervous as she'd be entering a new location – a location that could possible get her killed. Tori knew that the woods she would normally traverse in were just as dangerous, but with Tristian around she felt like she could do anything. With The Raven, she felt even _braver. _Even if it was just a trip to the local tavern, it was still her first official outing.

Tori found it hard to speak to The Raven as there were many noises that came along with riding horseback with a heavily armored girl, as the armor made obnoxious clanking sounds as they rode. _She isn't so bad. Just a little strange, but who am I to say who is strange and who is not? Her moods and attitude could use an adjustment. Mine probably could too._ Tori strangely rested her head on The Ravens armored back. _I may be her captor, but I feel safe. Safe as I was with Tristian, and maybe even more. _Tori looked around, her head still rested she stared off to the right and into the distance. They were of course, moving fairly fast. Tori was able to see, well not much. The area that they were head into to was fairly boring. You could occasionally see a trader walking on the trail that led off into the different castles of the realm. In which the horse was slightly off the trail as to not run over anything or anybody. Above them was the raven, Malvortus, who seemed to know were he was going. He eventually flew off into another direction as he was now off to do his own thing.

As the sun was now half way into the earth they finally arrived at some sort of wooden and stone tavern, it looked fairly new. The Raven slowed the horse down to an eventual stop as we approached the building. Tori had to peel her hands off of The Ravens waist, as she had been holding on a little too tightly. The Raven unmounted herself, and pulled Tori down with her who came stumbling down. The Raven led the horse and Tori to the side of the building and The Raven tied up the horse.

"You're not going to tie me up too, right?" Tori was a bit worried she would be left behind, outside, and alone.

"Would you like to be? That can be arranged. Though, I'm pretty damn certain you can untie a simple knot." The Raven pulled the chain and brought Tori along next to the horse.

"N-no! Just take me with you..please?"

"That was my first intention, Vega. Now, before we go in. Here are so more rules." Tori rolled her eyes. Tori didn't need rules. She knew what to do and what not to do. Especially with The Raven around. She was lenient, but tough at the same time. An odd combination. A combination that Tori had trouble comprehending. The Raven could be polite and nice one moment, and then sarcastic and crude the next. "Now listen closely, I think these are one of the newer brothel taverns." Tori tilted her head in confusion.

"A brothel? What is that?" Tori asked.

"Just another name for a whore house, Vega." Toris face turned into one of utter disgust. A whore house? Didn't Trina belong here? Most likely. "It's not just that. It's a tavern. You can drink and fuck at the same time. Now, you will follow my lead. Do not say a word. Or reveal my identity." The Raven tugged on the chain bringing Tori along into a whole new world.

The Raven entered the 'establishment' and was heartily greeted by several scantily dressed females whose breasts were bigger than even The Ravens. Tori hid behind The Raven as best as she could avoiding the 'sights'.

"Ahh, so the fearsome Sky-eyed Raven has come to join us!" said a very tall brunette, she seemed to be the owner of the place. "Now, I expect you came to fuck some of the finest women in the realm, or maybe have some wine and ale? Or maybe both?"

"I'd like a room. With five flagons of your finest wine." The Raven had put on her, or should we say 'his' very manly voice. _Five? Does The Raven plan on drowning herself?_

"Very good, ser. What about your woman, do you have any preference?" The brunette asked, now getting dangerously close to The Raven. Tori, who had been hiding behind The Raven, was now being pulled out in the open. Tori closed her eyes tightly refusing to see the hardly dressed woman strutting around, she could already feel her face burning with embarrassment.

"I already have one." The Ravens tone was serious. Tori opened her eyes, giving a cold hard stare into the void of The Ravens helm. _What? WHAT? _Tori's heart started to race, was she serious?

The tall brunette chuckled, "Oh, so the ser likes them young? Very well. I shall have the wine fetched. Here, I shall escort you to your room." The brunette guided them into a very well furnished room, in which The Raven pulled out a pouch of coins from out of her greaves and handed them to the woman. "Ah, thank you kind ser. Before I leave you to your.._duties_. Do you have any other requests?" The brunette woman placed the pouch in between her large breasts, which only made Tori look away in a hurry.

"Yes, as soon as the wine is delivered. I want no interruptions. None. Or I shall have whoevers head dares to disturb us." The Raven pushed Tori roughly into the room. Tori was now terrified. She didn't want to do this. Not yet at least. Now she wishes she was tied up with the horse.

The brunette had left and came back with several girls who were helping bring in the wine. They placed it on a nearby table that was in the room. The Raven shut the door and settled in, locking the door behind her. The Raven now placed her sights on Tori, who was still chained up to her. Tori backed up as much as the chain would allow her too.

"Relax Vega." The Raven removed her helm, threw it on the bed, and neared Tori. Tori couldn't relax as The Raven made her advances. The Raven placed her hands over the girls chain 'choker', and unlocked it. It popped right off. The Raven removed the chain from her own wrist and placed it on the bed. _Did she just..? Free me? _"W-why did you? Am I free?" Tori couldn't help but hope.

"Don't get your hopes up Vega. I'm not exactly freeing you. You're just going to be my escort back to the castle in case I get too drunk. Which I most likely will." The Raven took a seat, grabbing one of the flagons and pouring it into a cup that was at the table. She took a sip, and made an 'Ahh' sound.

"You know I could easily walk through the door as soon as you're drunk, right?" Tori cocked an eyebrow at The Raven who had already begun to chug down the drink. _Sheesh, what's her rush?_

"Yes, you could." The Raven replied, "But where would you go? With what money? And what purpose?" she had begun to fill the cup again. "You could take my horse and go. I believe you could, but then what? Plan your revenge on the Prince and King? With who to back you up?" She let out a laugh. "You'd most likely end up in a situation worse than this one. So, you either sit with me. Or leave." her free hand gestured at the door and the other held the cup of wine.

Tori knew The Raven was right. Tori literally had nothing left. Her mother and Trina surely never cared for her well-being. Her father was likely dead. Tristian was no where to be found or heard from. Whether he was alive or dead was still a mystery. She walked in between the table and the door. Tori ultimately decided to take the seat across from The Raven. In which The Raven handed her an empty cup, and proceeded to fill it with the wine. _She's offering me a drink? _

Tori has had several drinks of wine in her life. Though she wasn't too fond of drinking. She always drank one cup, if even that. Once, her sister had offered her a second cup which she stupidly drank. She ended up cursing at inanimate objects and then repeatedly hit them. Tristian had to carry her up to her bed chambers and waited for her to properly sober had then told Tori of her drunken escapades in which she promised to never drink more than one cup of wine. Either way she took of a sip of the very sweet wine. She already knew if she drank more than a few sips of this very expensive wine she would get a buzz.

The Raven had already finished her second cup of wine. "So glad you decided to stay with me. Such a great choice you have made. Now I expect you to help me out of here after I'm done." she began to drink again.

"Why so much though, what's the occasion?" Tori took an extremely tiny sip of the wine.

"No occasion. Just need to clear my thoughts. It's better done with all this!" she emptied the first flagon completely.

_Your thoughts? Just what exactly is going through your mind?_

* * *

Tori had watched The Raven drown herself in nothing but fine wine. It felt like it had been hours since when they had first gotten there. For the most part, Tori remained quiet, but when she had spoken out several times The Raven had made a drinking game out of every time Tori even opened her mouth to do anything. Which Tori saw to be pointless because The Raven would continue to drink anyways.

She had eventually finished all five of the damn flagons. Toris cup was still full, The Raven took her cup and finished it off. Then she almost passed out on the table as she went face first into it. "F-ffuuck me." she mumbled into the table. She drunkenly stood up and tumbled over onto the bed trying to grab her helm. "Ss-topp movvving."

Tori went over to help up the drunk girl, though it was no easy task as she was still in her heavy armor. Tori removed the helm off the bed and placed it on The Raven who was mumbling to herself. "He didn't hhaaave to kill him. Nonoonooo." Tori looked at The Raven in confusion. _What is she talking about? _Though, Tori didn't know if it was necessarily a wise idea to talk to a drunk assisted the girl out of the tavern, it was now dark the sun seemed to have set several hours ago. She led her to the horse and untied the horse.

She somehow managed to help the girl up the horse, along with herself. Tori took hold of the reins, The Raven had her arms wrapped around Tori, nearly crushing her with a very tight grip. "Miss, you're crushing me." Tori managed to choke out, as she began to bring the horse to a canter. _I've been with her for awhile now and I still don't know her name. Maybe she doesn't have one?_ _Or maybe she doesn't care for it._

They had rode for quite sometime. It was a quiet and peaceful ride, even if there was an occasional obscenity thrown out by The Raven for no reason what-so-ever. Malvortus had found his way back to the two girls, and led them towards the castle from the skies. The Raven still hadn't loosened her grip, but Tori managed to survive.

In soon time they arrived at the castle, it still being late. Tori thought to bring in the horse to the stable herself even if the stable boys were to be asleep. She had made her way to the stable and tried to dismount, but The Raven would not let go.

"Uhm, we are here, miss. You can let go now." Tori said in a polite whisper.

"N-no." she sounded as if she were sobbing. _Is she..crying?_ "I..won't let him..I won't let him kill you!" she fell off the horse bringing Tori down on the ground with her. Tori didn't get the blunt of the fall like The Raven did. Tori managed to pry herself out of The Ravens clutches. Tori had never seen someone so drunk, or someone so sad. Tori didn't think drunks could be sad. Just crazy, or rude, maybe even loving. Though The Raven was a depressed drunk. _What's going through your mind? _The Raven stumbled to get up. "P-please n-no, don't leave me." The Raven seemed to be in her own little world. What world? Tori didn't know if she wanted to know, but it was making her ever so curious. Though, it had seemed to brought pain to The Raven.

Tori helped The Raven up. "Miss, it's just me Tori. I won't leave you. I am here to serve you. Come, let's get you inside and give you a bath." Tori wrapped her arm around The Ravens next and helped her up to her room. The walk took them awhile as The Raven had constantly stumbled, almost bring Tori down with her several times. Even as they walked, The Raven would let out several soft sobs that could be heard through her helm. "Everything's all right miss." Tori tried to reassure the depressed drunk.

As they entered the room, The Raven had gone completely quiet. Tori now held her hand, The Ravens steps seemed to be a bit steadier than before. She brought her to the ready bath that the chamber maids had always readied for The Raven beforehand. The Raven stood motionless and still in her armor in front of the bath. "Now let's get this thing off you.." Tori had watched The Raven put on her armor several times and she had quickly picked up on what you needed to do to put it on and take it off. She first removed her breastplate and pauldrons, underneath The Raven wore a simple shirt. Then came the cuisse, greaves, and gauntlet. The Raven was left in her undergarments and shirt. Tori then tried to remove the girls helm. The Raven had grasped Tori by the wrist when she went to take off the helm. "What are you..?" Tori proceeded to take off her helm. The Ravens face was slightly puffy, her eyes were still watery. The Raven still held onto Tori wrists. Tori once again, tore the girls hand off of her.

She removed The Ravens shirt, then helped her slip out of her undergarments. Tori went behind her, to guide her into the bath. Only she wish she hadn't. _Oh my.._ Tori let out a slight gasp.

The Ravens back was covered in scars. They were all different shapes and sizes, the ran across her back in all different directions. This was a sign of being whipped. Repeatedly. Some scars were less see able than others, but were still noticeable and still there. Tori remembered her job and helped her into the bath.

Tori had begun to scrub down The Raven trying to look for any other scars, but there were none. Only the endless amount that had appeared on her back. After Tori had finished scrubbing her down she couldn't resist running her hands over the scars. Each one felt a bit different then the other, but they all meant the same thing. Pain. She had engrossed herself in touching The Ravens back, she couldn't imagine how this happened. Tori was curious. Yet sympathetic. _Is this what has made you such a blood thirsty warrior? Underneath it all you're so much different._ She had lost herself in the possibilities of The Ravens past.

She took a look at The Raven who was still sitting quietly in the bath. Tori didn't know if she should ask, it might get her killed. Though Tori wondered how she didn't notice this the first time she had bathed with The Raven. Although, The Raven never turned her nude back to Tori, and Tori was originally unable to move.

"Would you like to know how I get these scars, Vega?" The Ravens voice was sudden and unexpected. Tori took a step back away from the girl.

"I-I, uhh..I thought you were drunk. I-I mean.." Tori didn't know if she should reply.

"I'm still a bit buzzed, if that's what you're wondering. I ssshhhouldn't have goonee drinking, fuck me." The Raven splashed water in frustration. "I thought it could take _him_ off my mind, but no. I only fucked myself more.." The Raven sighed. The Raven hugged herself running her hands on her own scars. "I will never be able to forget him. These were well worth it, but in the end..it wasn't enough." Her nails started to dig into her own skin."I tried..I tried so fucking hard." she began to draw blood.

Tori didn't like this at all. Who knew The Raven could be so distressed? She walked up to The Raven and slowly removed The Ravens hands from her own back, and wiped the blood off of her back. It slowly seeped into the water, turning it a darker shade. She then wrapped her arms around The Raven, hugging her as best as she could. Hopefully The Raven wouldn't mind, because it seemed like she needed this.

"T-tell me. Tell me everything. I'm here." Tori didn't know if these words were the right ones, but she could only hope she could soon figure out the Raven haired girl with an unknown past.

"Everything?" The Ravens voice was low, and sounded worried.

"Yes." Tori simply replied.

"I guess you should know my real name then." The Raven took a deep breath and took finally took in Tori's hug, placing her hands on her arms.

"My name is Jade. Jade West."

* * *

**A/N: Guess what? Story time is next! :D Anyways, this is part one of this part specifically. . Err. YAH. We'll see how this works out for me. xD Anyways, please leave a review, comment, complaint, or anything at all! :D**


	8. Not a Ravens tale Pt 2

******Yeeah. Chapter 8! That's what's up! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks everyone for your kind reviews!  
**

* * *

**The Raven**

"My name is Jade. Jade West." The Ravens own name made her shudder. It was a name she wish she didn't have. A name that brought back memories that she wanted to forget, but she never could. She brought her knees up to her bare chest and hugged them as Tori released her hug from Jade.

"Jade? Your name is Jade...and you're a West?" Tori sounded surprised, and she had every reason to be. "I thought the West family had all been slaughtered?" It was no fairy tale that the West family _was_ probably the worst possible House in the Realm. Their whole family had been apparently mad, or at least that's what the stories say. Not even the Valentines eldest son could compare to the madness in the stories of House West. Though, Jade knew the true story. As she was a huge part of them. "H-how did you..?" Tori backed away from the bath.

"Survive?" Both of the girls said in unison.

"Would you like to here the _true _tale of House West?" She turned her body in the bath to face Tori. Tori was staring, in shock as if Jade was a figment of her own imagination. She gave a slow nod. "Well, Tori Vega. You might want to take a seat while I soak." Tori made her way next to Jade, and sat on the outside of the bath with her back against it. Jade cleared her throat.

"Well, the story begins with me.." and so she began.

* * *

**Flashback/Story time!**

Jade West, the eldest child of House West had hit her tenth name day. It was a momentous day for her, or at least she would like to think. She wondered what kind of gifts she would receive. It was well known that unlike most ladies of the Houses that she adored the color black. It was in her House sigil after all.

_Maybe I shall get my own stallion? _She excitedly thought. _Or maybe my own raven! _Jade had quickly gotten dressed and ran to the dining hall without the help of the septa, as they did not have one. Though, Jade should have known better. It was almost the same every year her name day came. She'd be given a pat on the head and then nothing more. She still had hope.

Yet, this name day had been different. Very different. Jades father had a small boy next to him. He was holding the boy by the neck, with a tight grip. The little boy seemed scared, as he let out a few whimpers. "Shut up, boy!" he shook the kid with one hand. Jade slowly approached her father with curiosity. Jade's father was not a nice man. His moods were odd, and never the same at any moment.

"F-father.." Jade said as she was now observing her father and the little boy. He had big gray eyes, and shaggy brunette hair. He was skinny, and dirty. He looked like a little orphan boy. "Who is..?" She pointed at the smaller boy, he couldn't have been older than her by the looks of it.

"This, piece of shit right here is my Bastard son." he spat on the ground, "His whore of a mother dropped him off here and now I'm stuck with him. Gods, fuck me. They know I already have to deal with _you._" Jade's father wasn't fond of children. At all. In fact, Jade was the _only_ child of House West, but not anymore so it seemed. Jade was actually an accident. Which here father had told her several times that she was, but she didn't care. He manage ably tolerated her, as Jade was normally a quiet girl tending to her own business. Away from her father. Her mother? She 'mysteriously' died one night. From asphyxiation. So her father says.

Her father had pushed the little boy at Jade, in which she caught him. He was small and he immediately hid behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and shoving his face into her back. "You take care of the little brat. I don't want to see him around." he stormed away from the dining hall, probably off to go fight. That's mostly what he did. Oh, and fuck.

Jade smiled to herself. This was possible the best gift she had ever gotten. _I have a little brother! We may not be complete blood, but I have a little brother!_ Seeing as Jade was a 'quiet' girl, it was mostly because she had no one to really get along with. All of the other children that ran around on the outskirts of the castle and town were absolutely horrified by the pale girl with raven hair and sharp blue eyes. They called her a sorceress, a grunch, or even a gank. Though she never really knew the meaning of the names. Nor did she really bother with them.

Jade turned around and faced the younger one who was still cowering behind her. He was now sucking on his knuckles, his sad gray eyes stared up at Jade. Jade bent her knees slightly, getting face to face with the little boy. "Hello." she smiled at him. He continued to chew on his knuckle, with a blank stare. "What's your name?" she tilted her head at the little boy waiting for an answer. He shrugged his shoulders. "Do you have a name?" he nodded 'yes'. "So what is it?" she asked again. He shrugged his shoulders once more. "Being difficult with me, are you?" she couldn't help but laugh. He was an adorable little boy, and her new brother and friend. He gave a small smile. She picked him up, and held onto him. He was incredibly light. He wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on her shoulders. "My name is Jade. I'm your new sister! Now, why don't we get you something to fill that belly of yours?" she could feel his stomach rumble as she carried him towards the kitchen to find some fresh food.

"I'm Jaren.." he whispered into her ear as if he were telling her a secret. So she played along, replying in a hushed whisper, "Oh, is that so? Nice to finally know your name. _Jaren._" she liked that name. She liked the way it sounded. The way it felt, and for the first time in her life, she felt wanted. No, _needed._ As they made there way into the kitchen Jade had found some freshly made pies, sitting out, cooling. Jade held onto Jaren with one hand and grabbed the pie with the other. She ran off with it as fast as she could hoping to not be spotted by any of the cooks or bakers. Jaren let out a giggle.

They ran up the stairs, and into Jades bed chamber where she closed the door quickly and hoped that no one had spotted them. She plopped Jaren onto her bed and he let out squeal of joy as she placed the pie in front of them. She went and grabbed a dagger out of her drawer. If there was one thing to know about Jade, is that she was obsessed with daggers. They were small, but very useful. She cut the pie into slices, and handed one to Jaren who was eagerly awaiting a slice. He shoved the whole thing in his mouth and smiled at Jade. She had already begun to eat her slice, when she started to choke on it from laughter.

Jade and Jaren had finished the whole pie in a matter of minutes. Both were full and now completely tired. Jaren leaned backwards and eventually fell backwards onto the bed. "Jade...I'm sleepy." he mumbled. Although, Jade never took naps. She didn't mind. Not now at least. She climbed onto the bed and joined Jaren, in which he immediately cuddled up to Jade and snugged his head tightly into her non-existent breasts. She held onto him tightly hoping to never let go and soon enough they drifted off.

**End Flashback/Tori interrupts**

* * *

"Aww.." Tori couldn't help let out this expression.

"Vega!" Jade splashed her.

"Hey! I think it's cute.." Tori mumbled, as she shook her head which was now wet.

"I wasn't done. We haven't gotten to the actual story." Jade angrily replied.

"Then why did you tell me about Jaren?" she turned around to look at Jade.

Jade bit her lip and looked back at Tori.

"You'll see."

* * *

**Flashback/Continuation of storytime**

The months that Jade had spent with Jaren where the best months of her life. She couldn't possibly be happier. They spent the time playing together, sword fighting together, eating together. Everything. Jade and Jaren were practically inseparable.

Though, there was one problem. Jaren grew a little more each day, along with that his confidence grew too. Sometimes, Jade would wake up in the middle of the night to find Jaren was gone and now roaming the halls at night. She had told him not to do so. She also told him to stay far, far away from their father as they possible could. He would sometimes think of it as a game. Which Jade feared. Her father did not like games, especially if it involved little children. If he had ever caught them. Jade did not wish to think of what would happen.

Jaren was slowly becoming rebellious even towards Jade. At first she did not mind, he was still her little brother and she would love him and protect him always. Jade knew that this was all just apart of growing up. Sooner or later Jaren would have to learn how to show respect, courtesy, and everything else. He became stubborn above all else. He would start refusing to take baths unless Jade bathed with him. He would not do anything without Jade getting herself involved. Including meal time. Although she did find it out that he would venture out alone.

Then, one night. The worst possible thing had happened. Something she hoped that never would. One fateful night Jade had awoken with a sharp feeling in her gut. She looked around frantically in the room and of course Jaren was gone. She could feel it in her heart. Something was wrong. She ran out of the room in a panic, looking for Jaren.

"Jaren..?" she whisper yelled. Then came a scream. She could hear small sobs. Jade ran towards the sounds knowing that things could go wrong, she didn't care. She had to protect the only thing that cared for her and the only thing she did care for.

The sight Jade came upon was a horrifying one to her. Jaren was on the ground being whipped continuously. He let out a few sobs. "Please, I'm sorry!" he managed to choke out. Her father was in a complete rage. "You're not sorry you little bastard boy! I will fucking beat the shit out of you until you're no more!" he cracked the whip again and again.

Jade could not stand by and watch, she ran to Jaren, shielding him from the whipping. She hovered over him, being his cover. His protector. His older sister. She wrapped her arms around the smaller boy and took in all the blows, until her father had stopped and realized that he was now hitting Jade. Something he'd never really done before. "Jade? What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get the fuck out of here before I beat the shit out of you too!" He cracked the whip at her again, warning her. Her back had already lost feeling and she could feel the blood dripping down her legs.

"N-no!" Jade replied. "I won't let you hurt him! He's _mine_! You can't touch him!" By now both Jade and Jaren were scared. Jaren was sobbing, but Jade refused to cry. She refused to look weak. Not in front of Jaren. He needed her more than ever now.

"Oh? He's yours?" Jades father laughed. "No. He's my bastard boy and you're my fuck up of a child! And if you wish to take the blows for him. So be it!" He then continued on with the whippings. Jade let go of Jaren who now ran off away from them. "Yes, little bastard boy. Run, run and see what you've caused to your precious friend! She'll get this treatment every single fucking day and it's because of you!" he laughed as his whippings became more furious. Jaren ran off crying, up the stairs and most likely back into the bed chambers. Jade continued to take the brutality. As long as Jaren was safe. She would be okay.

Month after month Jade received beatings for whenever Jaren had done something or even nothing at all. Sometimes, Jades father would just make Jaren watch Jade get beat. At first he would sob endlessly, apologizing to Jade. Hugging her. Comforting her. Yet Jade remained strong from him. But as the months passed, Jarens attitude changed. He was slowly losing his smile around Jade. He started to become used to Jades beatings. He onced watched Jade beat, but this time, his face was stone cold. It was filled with sadness that tears could not fix and he knew that. His tears would not fix Jade. Jade was now broken, her back was now scarred and disfigured. All because of Jaren.

Jaren came into a slow realization that as long as he lived, Jade would be beaten. There was nothing he could do. Or so he thought. Jade could see his change. She wasn't stupid, blind, or deaf. In her heart, she knew that Jaren thought it was all his fault.

"Jade?" He said one day, as they were sitting, tending to Jades back. "Do you hate me?"

Jade knew this question would come. "No, I love you with all of my heart Jaren. Don't ever think that."

"But...you're getting hurt. Because of me. Why? You don't have too.." he lowered his head, feeling ashamed and guilt ridden.

"You're my brother. You're the only thing I have. I would do everything and anything for you." she smiled.

But her words weren't enough.

They had spent a whole year together. The beatings just worsened and Jaren just became cold. He couldn't take it anymore.

It was the day that Jade had lost everything as quickly as she gained it. Her eleventh name day. She had spent the day in the infirmary due to her wounds. Jaren was not with her, which made her worry. Yet, this name day, Prince Beck and his royal family had come to visit. On this fateful day. She had ran into him, Prince Beck while walking to the kitchens to find Jaren.

"Ow! Watch were you're going!" The handsome boy said. Although Jade really hadn't done much because she was the one who ended up on the ground when she ran into him. She looked up to see a very handsome young man, he couldn't of been much older than her. She hadn't met Prince Beck before, but she knew that this boy was surely him. As all the Olivers had been extremely handsome.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" she managed to stutter out. Prince Beck had offered her hand to her to help her up. She accepted it.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"I'm trying to find my little brother..I think somethings wrong."

"How about I help you find him? What's his name? We'll split up and that'll make the search easier!" He gave a devilishly cute grin. To Jade, he seemed so..friendly.

"Uh, yes thank you. His name is Jaren. Oh, alright." Jade ran off once again to try and find Jaren. She had searched almost every possible spot they liked to go to, yet he was nowhere to be found.

Until she came upon the dining hall. She heard her father snorting, and laughing..evilly. She dare not turn the corner, so she peeked around it making sure to not be seen. From what she could see is that, Jaren was standing calmly in front of her father who was held a great sword at his side. Her father was looking at Jaren with eyes of a wolf. _What is he doing? Jaren? What are you doing?!_ Jades mind went through panic. _Is he crazy? _

She watched as her father stood up, wielding the great sword, he then impaled it into the little boy. Picking him up off the ground, he was now dead. The sword went through him like a knife through butter. Jade turned back. She ran off to the corner to dry heave. She could feel her eyes water, her stomach churn, and her body shake. _No no no no. He killed him! He didn't have too! He was just standing there?! WHY?_ She slid her back against the wall. She held herself tightly. Not knowing what to do.

Just then Prince Beck had found her. He crouched next to her, looking at her with his soft brown eyes. "Would you like to get revenge?" Becks words were so simple. Jade nodded, her blood was now burning. She has hated her father for the longest time and now she had a chance to show him how much hate she had built up. Prince Beck unsheathed his own sword from his sheath and handed it to Jade. "Use this. I promise no harm will come to you and after you're done you can come live with me and serve me. I know you'll accept as soon as you kill him."

Jade took the sword and turned the corner to face her father. Her father just sat there with his eyebrows raised. She neared a jog while going up to him.

"Y-you asshole!" she screamed at him, now pointing the sword in his face. "You killed him! He was just a little boy! NOW I'LL FUCKING GUT YOU!" her words were like ice and poison mixed together. Yet it had not effected her father, he didn't even flinch. He just laughed. "W-why are you laughing?! I'll have your head!" she inched closer to her father with the sword who was still sitting not even making a move towards his great sword.

"You think I killed him dear? No, he came to _me_ asking for _this._" He pointed at the dead body that was still impaled in the sword. Jade couldn't even turn her head. She didn't want to see that.

"N-no! That's not true! He'd never do that!"

"Oh? It was because of you, my dear sweet Jade that caused his death. He couldn't handle seeing you being beaten all the time. So I offered him this ultimatum and he graciously accepted it." he let out a loud horrible laugh. "So, go ahead. Do what you will. This is the truth and I will say no more." he smiled at her.

_No no. I didn't do this. I was protecting him..NO. He is lying! My father is lying! I WILL HAVE HIS HEAD. _Her mind raced and her body burned. The next thing she knew she was flying wildly at her father with Prince Becks sword swinging it at him until he was unrecognizable. "Fuck you! Fuck you!" she yelled, still swinging.

She dropped the sword and walked towards Jarens dead body and slowly slid him off of the great sword. She wept into his body and held onto him tightly. Jade was now covered in her fathers and Jarens blood, but she didn't care. She needed to get away. Far far away, and Beck had offered her that.

She carried Jarens body, leaving Prince Becks sword behind. She stared into his dead, cold, and motionless face. _Why?_ She went around the corner and once again ran into Prince Beck who was now accompanied by the King and several knights. The knights immediately grabbed the dead body from Jade who fought furiously to get it back. "No! HE'S MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" she kicked angrily at the Knights who held her at bay.

"Ah, Prince Beck. It seems you have made a fine discovery. She will indeed be a great warrior." The King had said.

"W-what?" Jade had not expected to be a warrior, the last thing she wanted to do was kill again. She thought she would serve the Prince just as a stewardess or a chamber maid, but she was completely and utterly wrong.

"Now you're mine. Like a caged bird!" The Prince had said. "Everything I said to you before is still true. You will not be harmed. As long as you obey." he gave her a smile, but this time it didn't seem so friendly or warm.

"Ahem. Alright, send out the word that everyone in the castle shall be executed." The King said to one of the Knights, who nodded and walked off.

"Y-you can't do that!" Jade was horrified at the request that the King had sent out.

"Yes, I can little bird. I'm the King and anything I say goes. No one will know what has truly happened here. It will become a story that the bard sings, they will not suspect the King or even one of the Wests. in this. Just a mere accident. Now come along little bird. You have much to learn."

Reluctantly Jade followed along. She had soon began to work in the arts of sword fighting, archery, riding, and everything else that she could possibly learn. It was not until her thirteenth name day she had officially became The Raven and the warrior for Prince Beck.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Tori remained speechless throughout the rest of the story, and even after Jade had finished she was still quiet as could be.

"Vega, are you alive?" She splashed Tori once more. Jade knows it was a story. A true story, but after telling it, her heart still hurt and she was wondering if Tori had felt the same thing. It was a story she never imagined telling to someone such as Tori, but it just happened. Jade was partially glad that now someone else knew the truth, but how would she react to Jade being a psycho killer.

Tori stood up and faced Jade, Toris face was one that was sympathetic. Her eyebrows creased and her eyes started to water. "Vega..?" Tori hugged Jade once again, almost falling into the bath with her.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you!" Tori cried into her shoulder. _Why are you the one crying? Shouldn't I be the one so sad after all this? _Jade embraced the girls hug, Jade had never once pitied herself and what she had gone through. The only thing that could make her upset was the thought of Jaren. Jade stood up from the bath, bringing Tori up with her who was still attached to her.

"Vega.." she tried shoving the girl off her, but with no avail. Tori just ended up wrapping her legs around the naked girl. "Jeez Vega. I never knew you could be so fucking emotional. I should have never told you that story." Jade wrapped her arms around Tori, to hold her up. It made her think of when she held onto Jaren.

Tori moved her head away from Jades shoulder, she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "N-no! I'm just glad that you told me this, but I'm also sad for you..and Jaren." she stared into Jades icy eyes.

_Why do you remind me so much of him?_ _It hurts at times, but you...you make everything seem so much better._

She carried Tori back into the bed chambers and plopped her onto the bed. Jade got dressed and Tori just awkwardly watched.

"I'm going to bed. It's been a long..night?" Jade shook her head and Tori moved out of the way and onto the floor. Jade moved into the bed and laid down.

"Vega? What are you doing?" Jade couldn't help but ask. If there was something Jade wanted more than anything now, was someone to come lay with her.

"Sleeping..on the floor?"

"No, you're not. You're sleeping with me."

Tori popped up and looked at Jade. "What?" Jade reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bed next to her. Jade could tell Tori was at a loss for words.

"Now sleep." Jade turned to face away from Tori.

She smirked to herself and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh. . Hopefully this wasn't TOO much to take in. I'll also be leaving for college in a few days so if I don't update for a week or even months. I apologize. I'm not done with this story though! I promise. So, did you like it? Leave me a review, comment, complaint, or anything. :P**


	9. What was lost

**Holy hell you guys. I'm sorry for not posting in about 5 months? 6 maybe..I'm so sorry, college is a lot of work! **

**But hey, here's chapter 9! WEEHEE. I got it done, didn't I?**

**Well, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Tori**

For the next several moon phases Tori had spent her life living as a simple servant for Jade. She would go about the castle, doing errands that Jade had given her. Errands such as cleaning her clothes, cleaning (what was once hers) room, and fetching meals for Jade whenever she got lazy, or didn't have the time as she normally had to follow around Prince Beck like the wingless bird she was. Honestly, Tori couldn't complain about this lifestyle, although she wasn't really used to it as she would normally have chamber maids doing all this dirty work for her. It was tough and very taxing to her, but she thought of it to be part of her warrior training.

As for being treated like a servant throughout the day, and being considered by one by everyone in and out of the castle walls. Tori knew that she was treated a lot better than most of the servants there, that's because she belonged to Jade. Though, what was funny to Tori is that most of the other servants pitied Tori for belonging to such an evil person and that she would never amount to anything more than a servant in these castle walls. By now, Tori knew she wasn't justa servant to Jade, from what Tori could tell from these past few moons. She was much more, but what? She just couldn't tell. Jade was a very confusing individual, she would sometimes allow for Tori to sleep with her and then at other times would not. Sometimes, Jade would even bring Tori hot meals and they would even share! Other times, Jade would be completely cold and uncaring for Tori, but she would always apologize…eventually. Although her apologies weren't the best, Tori could appreciate her for at least trying.

As Tori entered Jades bed chambers in a surge with some anger that followed, Jade slammed the door behind her in just as much annoyance.

"Tori…" Jade sighed, "You know I didn't mean it like that." Jade rubbed the bridge of her nose and scrunched her eyes as if she was trying to think of the next thing to say without sounding offensive. "Vega, you know I can't have you arguing with the other servants. What will they think of the Sky-eyed Raven who can kill hordes of men and control and vicious raven, but can't control her own servant? You're behaving childishly! Do you think anyone will take me seriously if I can't control you?!" and of course, Jades words seemed to fail her as she always seemed a little too harsh for the young Vega girl, who always seemed to be a bit too sensitive about everything and anything.

Tori's face seemed to drop into one of disappointment and sadness. "They were making fun of me! They were also talking about…" her voice started to fade and she looked off into another direction. "Vega..?" Jade questioned. "You know what? Never mind. It doesn't matter. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Tori turned away from Jade, not wanting to start up anything. Even though she knew with Jade this was unavoidable.

Jade grabbed Tori by the shoulder and spun her around to face her once again. "Tell me now." Her face was stern, but her tone seemed caring and concerned. Tori avoided her eyes, when she looked into them she felt as if this so-called cold hearted Raven would stare into her soul and suck out the truth, in which she would eventually do. "Vega, look at me." Tori's eyes looked up and met Jades. They met with a cold hard stare, if Tori didn't know any better she might have gotten lost in Jades eyes on a daily basis. "Are you going to speak?" she cocked her eyebrow at Tori who seemed to be lost in a daze.

"T-they were talking about Tristian! They were saying..." she paused as if she didn't want to continue, but did so anyways, "They were saying how he's probably dead! That he was a good for nothing as a man like my father. He was NOTHING like my father! He was better than that man whore of a father!" she began to shake in anger. "They know nothing about him and yet they speak about him as if they do, he is not dead, I know it in my heart he is not and when I..." she paused once more, her anger now growing into an unknown confidence, "When I get out of here, I will find him and we will go on to make our own destiny." Jade knew better than to butt in and laugh her confidence it's the only thing she had, and she honestly wished she could have that too.

Tori's anger now completely faded, as she finally calmed down and started to shake her head as she continued, "they also started to talk about…us." Jade squinted and added, "Us?" Tori nodded lightly, "They began to say how you most likely rape me at night. I tell them this is not true! They just laugh. You wouldn't do that to me would you?" she slightly blushed looking up at Jade in the process, who, in fact happened to be blushing and looking a little bit bewildered at the last question. "What? No. Never. I wouldn't do that to you and I haven't done it to you." Jade replied. _Gods know she'd hate me forever if I ever attempted such a thing. If I want her, I shall earn her. _

"Ahem." She cleared her throat as it had somehow gotten a bit raspy. "I now understand, Tori, but please, _please,_ ignore the others. You're going to make me lose my reputation and then The Gods will only know what Prince Beck will have to say about your insubordination. " Jade couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl; they just both wanted the same thing. Freedom. Giving Tori her freedom was an easy thing to do, but by now both girls knew it wasn't worth it at this point. As for Jade herself, getting away from here wouldn't be so simple.

Tori's face dropped once more, but Jade knew what was on her mind as Tori was young and fairly easy to read. "This is not just for my own safety Vega, but yours too. I'm just trying to look after the both of us and you know that. So don't give me that look!" Jade tried her hardest not to seem too motherly towards her, that's the last thing she wanted; to babysit the little Vega and to seem remotely caring for her.

Yet Jades attempts to seem cold today were futile as Vega couldn't help but say, "Aww, you do care." She gave a soft smile, as would always know, no matter how cold Jade attempted to be towards Tori, she always knew that Jade would genuinely care for her just as Tristian had. Although, Jade would always try to hide it Tori always knew.

"Shush it." Jade turned pink once more. "Now get back to work. Before I take away your eating privileges!" Jade shut the door behind Tori as Tori had just made her way through the chamber door, back to her daily duties of the working world.

* * *

Tori couldn't help but smile happily as she walked down the stairwell to finish up the duties that had been given to her in the morning, before the incident. Which the thought of it made her frown, but it hadn't mattered much now as Tori knew she was much better than the other servants. Which in her eyes was undeniably true, but she knew she couldn't go around behaving like so, so she just remained a giddy little egotistical girl in her head.

Tori went down to the courtyard to retrieve the clothing she had pinned up just before the incident in which Jade had tossed her over her shoulder and carried her off kicking and screaming. Tori felt the redness of embarrassment creep upon her face as the fairly fresh memory hit her. She looked around the courtyard to make sure no one there that had been there from before had noticed her entrance. Luckily, she had not been spotted…yet.

The clothing was fairly dry by now and she did not aspire to stick around any longer before anyone else came along that is. She quickly unpinned the clothing from the line, and neatly folded them inside of a threaded basket that was lying beside the clothing line. As she quickly folded them and picked up the basket she heard a commotion. Female chattering could be heard. It was them, the maids from before. Tori panicked. She really did not want to run in to them only to have them quarrel with her once more.

She made a dash for the kitchen quarters, of course, this wasn't the wisest thing to do, but it was the quickest escape she knew of. It was nearly the same path she took to escape the clutches of Prince Beck, but of course her route failed...

She walked through the kitchen, avoiding the eyes of the cooks who seemed to be looking at her oddly as she placed the basket in front of her face.

"'Scuse me, sorry!" she said as she walked passed. _Ugh, the things I do for the sake of Jade! _It couldn't be helped, because if she got into to trouble with Jade once more, that would only mean trouble with Prince Beck afterwards. She made it out of the kitchen alive, and without much of problem. _Maids avoided. This wasn't so hard after all._

Or so she thought. She could hear the heavy clanking of metal, angry footsteps, and Prince Beck angrily ranting about. _Shit._ If there was one rule to always obey, it was to never, EVER cross Prince Becks path, especially when you know he's in a bad mood. And oh, was he in a bad mood. His path? Straight towards the kitchen. _I have to get out of here. Now. Gods know who is going to get whatever punishment!_

The only way Tori knew of was to head back down to the dungeons and wait for the 'storm' to pass and she would do just that. She flew down the stairs as quickly as she could with the clothing basket still at hand; she noticed it was dark and slightly damp as she made her way down. It was just how she remembered it. She made it to the base of the stairs and looked around, her eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of lighting. She took a deep breath and the memories of her failed escape came flooding towards. She remembered Tristians face and how it was filled with worry, rage, and sadness. _Tristian. _

She shook her head, trying to fight of the tears of her thoughts. _Let's distract ourselves shall we?_ _Hmm..I wonder if the secret exit is still there._ Tori made her way to the last dungeon cell without even glancing at the others. At the entrance of the last cell she put down the basket, and entered the cell which happened to be unlocked and unoccupied. She did not have to search for the door mechanism as she knew where it was. She placed her hand over it and lightly pushed.

Click!

The door slowly opened. _This might still be useful.._ she hit the button once more and it proceeded to close.

In the distance she heard a very faint shuffling noise. Tori jerked her head and made sure no one was behind her. "Hello…?" she whispered. _Must be a rat.._ Tori exited the cell and grabbed the clothing basket. She slowly walked back to the base of the dungeon stairs and carefully examined each cell while doing so.

Tori could feel something was in there with her. She was not alone. She passed the cells one-by-one. Until she reached one cell which had an odd figure in the corner. _A prisoner?_ She approached the cell, placing the basket down once more, and grabbed onto the bars. "Hello?" she whisper yelled to the figure. There really hasn't ever been a prisoner in the Vaaylaryos dungeons. As in the past, her father was too lazy for even a proper arrest..he'd normally have the guy killed on the spot, so she heard. As for Prince Beck? She honestly expected the same from him. Not to have a prisoner, here rotting away.

Tori tried to get the prisoners attention once more. "Hello" she again louder. The figure shifted in its corner and grunted. Tori didn't know why she needed to get this man's attention, for all she knew he could be some crazy murderer or rapist even. Something in her heart urged her to this man. She picked up the nearest loose rock, it was fairly small; it shouldn't cause that much harm.

She winded up and threw the rock at the man. It hit him in the shoulder and he grunted loudly once more. "Come on! Look at me!" Tori stomped her foot and shook the bars. She lowered her head, sighing and shook her head.

When she looked back up she almost screamed. The man had appeared in front of her within an instant. She couldn't see his face very well and he seemed to have a very messy beard along with scraggly long hair.

"What the FUCK do you want little girl, can't you see I want to be alo-" the man was loud, his voice was hoarse but it slowly faded as he paused mid-sentence to stare more closely at Tori.

Tori backed away slowly, but it was too late. The man's hand reached through the bars and held her against from the collar. "Do not scream." The man said, pulling in Tori.

"I just..I-" Tori stuttered, she was completely horrified and she would comply with the man's request knowing he could probably kill her with his bare hands. "P-please" she begged.

"No.." the man's voice sounded that of complete shock. "I-it can't be you, can't it?" His second hand grabbed Tori and brought her face closer to the bars, practically to the point where her nose rubbed up against them.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, please let me go." Tori wrapped grabbed the man's wrist and tried to pull away, but for a famished looking prisoner, he held a very tight grip. _Who is this man, and how is he still so strong? _

"Tori, please tell me it's you." The man pleaded, trying to bring Tori in for a closer look. "I can hardly see you, but I know..I just know it's you." His hand caressed her face, feeling her well known and much defined cheekbones.

"W-who are you? How do you know my name?" Tori stopped struggling for the moment as she was now in complete and utter confusion.

"Tori, it's me..Tristian." Tristian released his tight grip from Tori whose eyes had now widened from such a claim.

"T-Tristian?!" She practically yelped out, she ran to the base of the stairs only to grab a candle that had been the only light in the whole dungeon and brought it up to his face as Tristian steadied himself with the bars. He looked directly into Tori's eyes, you could tell he felt shame, or embarrassment. Maybe both.

He looked extremely thin, as the very famous Vega cheekbones protruded from his face more than usually. He had a very dirty, but thick beard that covered his just as dirty face. His hair was long, and oily. His eyes were very dim, and he had seemed to have grown very lethargic from the lack of light. Overall, he had thinned out very much, but he still seemed as powerful as ever.

Tori was now in a complete sob at the sight of her brother for two different reasons, which we could hope that those reasons seemed obvious. "You're alive!" she managed to sob out, "I thought they had killed you! I thought you were dead, but you're not! You're alive!" she grabbed her brother's hand that held onto the bar and held onto it as tightly as she could.

"I thought the same of you, my sister. Yet, you are back here? I'm guessing you were captured, but you're alive nonetheless. Who is your captor, if I might ask?"

"It's..Ja-..The Raven." She muttered out, almost revealing The Ravens true name, which was a bad thing to do.

"The Raven? Have I heard you correctly? The Sky-eyed Raven has captured you and you're not dead?" His tone sounded like he was in disbelief. "No, The Sky-eyed Raven is a brutal murderer, he couldn't have let you live."

"Well he did." Tori felt slightly odd calling Jade a "he". She didn't really like lying to her brother. She WAS captured by The Raven, it's just that Tristian doesn't know who The Raven really is. "I'm his servant."

Tristians face lowered into one of complete anger and disgust, "Please, Tori, tell me, has he done_ anything_ to you?" he feared the worst. Although, Tori was completely oblivious to the true intentions of the question and ended up saying things completely worse than she had intended.

"Well, no, he's very nice. He's let me bathe with him and sleep with him. If that counts as anything." Tori didn't realize what she had just said until it had left her mouth, in which she did not mean to make it sound like that.

"What? The Bastard! I'll kill him!" Tristian said in outrage. "If I get out of here, I'll.."

"No-no!" Tori tried calming down her older brother, "That's not what I meant..The Raven isn't even a man for goodness sake, you can't just kill her!"

Tori made another mistake. She quickly backed away from her brother, and covered her mouth as to refrain from saying anything else.

"The Raven…is a woman?" Tristian eyes widened. "And she's..been taking care of you..?" Tristian was now at a loss for words as if everything he knew was a lie.

"I'm sorry, I've said too much." Tori grabbed the basket and headed for the base of the stairs and made her way up it.

"Jade will kill me if I told you she was a girl!" she said, trying to warn Tristian.

"Tori.." Tristian sighed.

"Fuck."

* * *

**A/N: Eheh. Wasn't that an interesting chapter? I bet it was. ^^ I had fun writing this as I was able to get back into the groove! Anyways, please read and review and feel free to leave me a comment, question, or anything at all!**


	10. Once a liar, always a liar?

**Hello all. Thank you for sticking with me this far. Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy. **

**I apologize if this came in later than you expected. Hopefully it satiates everyone's expectations? ^.^**

* * *

**Jade**

When Tori had returned from her errands several days ago she seemed normal, except for the fact that every time she came across Jade, her eye would twitch and she seemed very distant. Which I guess you could say that was not actually normal for the giddy Vega girl who, before, would always keep a sly little smile around her. As if she was keeping a secret. That secret was no more. Tori knew this, but couldn't face it. Jade had entrusted her with something very delicate, her trust. Tori had broken it, and didn't know how to deal with it. So the best thing that Tori knew how to do was to avoid her problems, which really wasn't always the Vega way, but it was the best way for now when it comes to dealing with someone like Jade.

Jade, of course was pretty observant. Nothing could slip pass her when it came to Tori. The fact that Tori would take longer in her errands, seemed highly suspicious to her as well, and when Tori came back she smelt sort of musky. At first, Jade thought it was just something silly that Tori would do, but every time Jade ran into Tori in the midst of her errands, Tori would flee in the other direction. Jade knew something was up, she just didn't know what. She didn't exactly know how to deal with this as well, if something was up, she would just have to get to the bottom of whatever exactly the Vega girl was doing. This task shouldn't be too hard for Jade as she knew she was still pretty intimidating to the young girl, so as soon as Tori returned from errands, Jade would strike.

Jade waited patiently for her to return, sitting on the bed, sharpening her dagger making sure to look her scariest for when Tori walked in. She knew that this run-in would be unexpected for Tori, as Tori knew that Jade has rounds in the castle at this time of day.

Klick-Klack, Klick-Klack.

Jade could hear the footsteps of a very cheerful Vega coming up the stairs; well, she knew it was Vega due to loud humming that emanated from her vocal chords. Her steps and voice loudened as she grew nearer to the chambers. Jade set down the stone she was using to sharpen the dagger, and proceeded to set herself in a very menacing pose with her head down and the dagger hidden between her legs as she held it there.

As she finished her "posing", the bed chamber door opened and the Vega girl, walked in with a smile on her face, not yet noticing the menacing figure that was on the bed. She was just that oblivious at times. Tori shut the door, still being bouncy and as giddy as ever.

"Today was a good day..." Tori mumbled to herself as she just about finished closing the door.

"Oh?" Jade said in a very meddling tone. "A good day, you say?"

Within that instant, Tori jumped out of fear, and turned to face the bed where Jade had been sitting, waiting, and watching for her.

"H-how long have you been there?" Tori's good mood had seemed to have completely disappeared now that she faced Jade. "Shouldn't you be out doing your rounds?"

"My, my…you're very observant. Taking note of my schedule, I see?" Jade stood up from the bed, pulling her dagger out and running her fingers slowly on the sharpened blade. "You see Vega, I've been observing you too. You've been acting _very_ strangely. Especially, around me..." Jade's lifted her eyes off of the dagger, to look directly into Tori's eyes, which had a look of fear and sheepishness in them.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Tori averted Jades hypnotic, yet intimidating gaze. She walked her way around Jade, avoiding her stare the best that she could and proceeded to clean things around the room. "I'm busy…with you know, the chores you gave me. Can't we discuss this later?"

"Now, now Vega. You do know what I'm talking about or else you wouldn't be avoiding me. I've noticed that about half of your meals are disappearing and you look oddly, smaller. You always smell of wet dog, plants, and shit. When you have never had this strange odor before, so tell me Vega, what have you been doing and why have you been avoiding me?" she neared Tori who still had her backed faced towards Jade, not the best idea on Tori's part.

"I..." Tori felt cold steel hit her neck; it was the dagger that Jade had been holding, the edge itself was not touching Tori's throat, but the fuller of the blade was slowly sliding across her neck.

"Choose your words carefully Vega, tell me the truth. I know when you lie…" Jade pulled Tori close to her, as she continued to play with the dagger around Tori's neck. Jade knew that this probably wasn't the best idea, as she was doing some of her interrogation methods on a young a girl, who was more liable then anyone to jump around and freak out under pressure. This was probably the best way Jade could still show that she meant business, she can be lenient on the girl (in which Jade knew she was a bit too lenient), but that still doesn't mean she can't be in charge.

"C-can you not hold that thing so closely?" she muttered out swallowing her own spit as softly as she could as to not make her own throat move. "I'm just making my rounds, like I usually do." Jade could feel Tori's body slightly twitch. It was obviously her give away when she lied. Jade knew this.

"I know you're lying!" Jade hissed. She turned the blade towards Tori's throat. "Now, you'll tell me the truth, before I decide to give you a permanent necklace."

"Okay! Okay!" Tori cried out. "I go down into the dungeons!" she paused…not wanting to say anything further, but she knew she would eventually have to.

Jade felt no twitch this time. The truth, but she knew the Tori wasn't done answering. It made her all the more curious. What was in the dungeons? Jade was certain that Prince Beck hadn't kept any prisoners…or had he? He was not that type of man, and she knew this very well. So who exactly was in the dungeons, and why exactly are they so important, to Beck AND to Tori? Eventually, Jade nudged Tori, wanting her to continue to explain herself.

"Because...because…" once more she paused, this one longer than before, "my brother's down there."

"Tristian? How do you know it's him? Are you sure? Why would Beck keep _him _alive?" her grip on Tori subconsciously tightened as questions raced through her mind and out through her mouth.

"Owww! If you let me go, I can show you it his him!" she did her best to struggle, while avoiding Jade's to close for comfort dagger. Immediately, as she began to struggle, Jade sheathed the dagger, but did not let go of Tori. With one arm still wrapped around her waist, she whispered into to Tori's ear, "Avoid me again, and the outcome will be bloody. You're also not a very good liar…" She pushed Tori away, who had shivered straight afterwards.

Tori led the way to the dungeon, she knew the ins and outs of this place better than Jade so it had seemed, as Jade has never been down to the dungeons in the first place. (Of course, at this time Jade was disguised with a cloak covering her head, and a wooden raven's mask that she created.) _How big is this castle? My rounds do not have me coming around this area of the castle. _Jade shook her head and kept it low, while following Tori. Although, the other maids knew that this was The Raven, she just didn't want them to know what she was up to at this time of day with her own personal chamber maid.

Eventually, Tori and Jade and made their way to the entrance way of the dungeon, and waited and made sure that no one noticed them slipping in. Tori was pretty masterful at this as she had been doing it for quite some time now without Jade knowing.

Tori first ushered Jade to go down into the dungeon, and made sure no one saw them as they snuck in, and went down the stairwell. Jade was the first one down there as she was anxious to see if what Tori said was true, although she had no reason to believe it was some kind of lie, she still needed to see it for herself. Tori soon followed and showed Jade which cell Tristian was in.

"A Gryphon does not always fly alone." Tori whispered to the dark cell.

"Nor is it ever." A voice from inside the cell replied.

A skeleton like figure approached the cell bars; he had scraggly hair and a beard, his hands grabbed onto the bars for support. Tristian looked at Tori, "well it's good to see you sister dearest, and I did not expect you at this time, truthfully." He reached out and caressed her face the best that he could. He then moved his attention to the other figure, the figure standing a bit away from Tori, and the cell itself.

"Tori," he whispered, "who's in the hood?"

"There is no need to ask her, when I am here." Jade rudely put. She wasn't too keen on the fact that it really was Tristian, and he really was alive. This bothered Jade to no end as she could now confirm that Prince Beck was up to no good. Tristian was a valuable asset, just not that valuable, Jade thought. At her own pace she approached the cell, with her mask still covering her face. He need not know what she looked like.

"Ahh, Tristian, this is J-" She stopped herself quickly, "The Raven", Tori felt a tight grip on her arm now, she knew she almost made a mistake, Jade was there to reassure her that if she slipped up again that she wouldn't be so soft. Oh, if only Jade knew that Tori had already made said mistake. Tristian, on the other hand could not see what Jade was doing, as his eyes were weak and had trouble readjusting from darkness to light.

"OH!" Tristian mustered up his excitement as best as he could, "This is JADE!" He smiled at Tori who had a very horrified look on her face. Tristian could hardly see what was going on, but could now sense that something was wrong from the awkward quietness. "Tori..?"

With swiftness like no other, Jade pulled Tori towards her and made her face her. Tori could feel Jade's cool hands on her arms, but the feeling was quickly replaced by that of pain. Tori whimpered ever so slightly as Jade dug her nails into her very thin arms. Jade pulled her closer, they were now inches apart, face-to-face.

Tristian, still mumbling in the background, "Where has everyone gone…?"

Jade moved her face towards Tori ear, "Answer him Vega, then you shall answer to me." She said in a low, but harsh whisper. Her nails drew blood, and Tori could assume this as something ran down her arm and as the pain only grew worse.

"T-Tristian," Tori managed to reply, "We will be with you in just a moment.." her voice trailed off.

"Are you alright baby sister?" Tristian questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine, please give us a moment." Tori lied. Of course she wasn't fine; she had royally fucked with Jade once more. Twice in one day.

Jade now pulled the naive Vega girl to the very back of the dungeons, a place where you'd think that no screams could be heard. Jade threw the girl into one of the open cells; it was musty and very smelly. Tori fell to the ground and immediately crawled back into the corner. She did not know what was to come, but from the looks of it, it was not good.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are today Vega?" she exclaimed in a whisper roar, as she did not want Tristian listening in. She moved towards the girl in the corner, only to crouch down to be face-to-face with the girl once more, the girl who was now shivering in fear. "First, you go off and fucking lie to me. Now this fucker knows my name? I bet he also knows I'm a goddamn woman too, doesn't he?" Tori scrunched her face to this statement and lightly nodded. Tori knew that saying "sorry" wouldn't fix a thing. All the apologies in the world couldn't make things better.

A swift gust of air passed her face as Jade had punched the wall, an inch away from her head. Tori tensed up to this act of aggression, but then lightened up when she thought the rage had passed.

Within another instant Jade grabbed the girl by the throat, shoving her head against the wall. Tori reacted by placing both her hands around Jades wrist, trying to shove her off, but with no avail.

"I fucking swear Tori…if I didn't…" Jade paused. "If.." she looked at Tori, who looked scared, but with a hint of confusion to Jade's last said words. She let go of Tori and quickly walked out of the cell. Both Tori and Jade could feel the blood rush to their faces. Both for different reasons. _What the fuck Jade? What's wrong with you? Another chance has passed to get the fucking girl out of your life and you let her live? Don't tell me…don't tell me that you actually.._

A voice. "Guards, watch the entrance, make sure nobody comes in while I discuss personal matters with the prisoner." There were several footsteps in the distance; it was headed down, down into the dungeon where Tori and Jade weren't supposed to be. Jade quickly did a 180 and head back into the cell.

"Jade, ple-" Jade quickly grabbed Tori as she was in the midst of standing back up. She placed her hand over Tori's mouth, whose confusion seemed to grow. Jade pulled the girl to the darkest corner of the cell, and made them sit down quietly. Her hand still covered Tori's mouth, as she held onto Tori, not for comfort, but to keep the squirmy bitch still.

A figure in the distance could be seen, hardly. "Hello, Tristian"

_What the fuck? _Jade could recognize that voice in a sea of loud a ferocious men. It was none other than the Prince himself.

"Do you still need time to think about my offer? You know, I could make you one of the most powerful men in the Realm. All you have to do is accept."

_Accept? Accept what? _

"I need a little bit more time, M'lord. All this talk of power, and whatnot has gotten me tired." Tristian mumbled.

"Oh, Tristian. You do seem to make it as though if I put you through hell, but I do not offer you hell. I will give you the heavens. I will keep my promise, if you keep yours."

_What? Promise? What is he talking about?_

"What is my promise again m'lord?" Tristian asked.

"Oh, you fool." Beck seemed to have joked. "It is but a simple task. You must become strong once more, but for me and once you have gained your strength you must replace the foolish Raven. The Raven has become to bore me." He made a 'tsk' sound. "I've should of told you this before, but The Raven is a silly girl!" he laughed. "What do you think people will say if they knew Prince Beck had a GIRL in his ranks? A girl should be nothing more than a good fuck! Yet all she wants to do is swing swords and fight with the real men. She makes me sick." His voice grew deep, and very harsh.

"Give me one more week; I shall have your answer…" Tristian replied.

"All right. One week more, no more, no less. I bid you a good day." Beck tossed something into the cell, it seemed to look like a bag of food, and a canteen. He turned away, heading back up.

Jade was at a loss for words. This is what Beck wanted him for. To get rid of her. She was nothing more than a toy. She had always been a toy. Nothing more. She was now to be gotten rid of. For something better, like things had always been. It wasn't her fault she was born a girl. She never asked for it. Jade now inched away from Tori, as if to push her away. Jade knew she was now worthless. If Tristian accepted Becks offer, Tristian could easily take back Tori. If Tristian wanted, he could do much worse to her, then what Jade had done to Tori. Tori could easily turn on her. Nothing was safe. Not even the sanity of her mind.

_I need to get out of here. _

Jade stood up quietly, and with a very stoic look on her face headed towards the cell exit, but not before being stopped by Tori.

"Jade, we need to talk!"

"There is nothing here to discuss anymore." She gave Tori a light shove, but light enough not to completely remove her from Jade's path.

"Girls…?" Tristian's voice echoed throughout the dungeon as he called out for the two very quiet girls. He knew they were still around, he just wasn't sure where exactly.

"No!" Tori beckoned. "Do you know what this means for me? For us?" She said to Jade.

"It means that you will fuck me over once more, but I won't let you." Without another word, Jade passed Tristians cell, and stormed up the stairs.

"Tori…Jade?" Tristian called out once more.

"I'm here Tristian," Tori replied calmly. Knowing what not to think of Jade's outburst, she knew she fucked up, but she didn't know she was supposed to fuck up _more. _"What was that about Tristian, what are you to do?"

"What am I to do Tori? What other choice do I have, I either stay here and starve or relive my life. I could relive my life with you Tori. I have no other choice, I have to accept."

Tori could understand where he was coming from, but then again, she saw the other side of things. If Tristian were free, they could be together again, brother and sister and be happy once more, but Tristian being free couldn't make up for all the things they lost with Prince Becks invasion upon the castle.

Which brought Tori to her realization of why Jade had become very angry, but at the same time with a bitter look on her face, Jade would have to be gone. Not banished. Not exiled. But killed. She was a threat, to Prince Beck in a sense. Jade had done a lot of iffy things towards Tori, most of the time, Tori deserved it.

In actuality, Jade had done Tori no wrong. Yet there was something about Jade that Tori didn't want to lose. It wasn't just something about her, it was all of her. Jade's demeanor maybe seemed ugly and cruel at first, but Tori knew better, there was much more to Jade then meets the eye.

She wanted to be with Tristian, but at the same time she wanted to with Jade.

This was problem, in which Tori knew that it could not easily be solved.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Sorry this chapter came in so late. I know Victorious is over, but my story isn't. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments/reviews/ what ever you wish! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
